The Queen Diaries
by Arinum A
Summary: Raven Queen. Daughter of The Evil Queen. Just your average fairy tale teen- if fairy tale teens had dark magic and the worst legacy ever known in U.F.K. For somebody who's going to be 'The Greatest Evil Ever', she's quite ordinary. But as Legacy Year begins, Raven begins to rewrite her destiny. Life is changing, freedom is in the air and there is more than one Prince around...
1. Aug 30th 2014: Hiding From Goblins

_Hey guys, it's me, Arinum! This is my first EAH fanfic. Please review!_

* * *

><p>There are three C's in life: chance, choice, change. You have to take a chance to make a choice to have a change.<p>

-Arinum A.

**Queen Castle, My Room, 8 pm, 30-8-14, Hiding it Out From The Goblins Who Are Convinced I Should Burn Apple White's Summer House Down:**

Well, I'm pretty sure tomorrow won't a total bust.

Ach, who am I kidding? I have glop in my hair and pea-butter in my teeth and I'm supposed to go and talk to my mother in what? Sixteen hours? Twenty four hours? Whatever after, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to talk tomorrow night and I'm not ready. I'm nowhere near ready.

I have got to go through another year of enduring people calling me 'e-vile'… emphasis on both terms! Well, it's not good to think about unhappy things. I've had a great summer. Cedar and I went to a Pixie Mix concert, got tickets to Six Fairies and then, we had a One Reflection marathon.

This was one of the best summers ever… if you forget the parts where Apple came over and her singing brought pigeons who pooped all over my autographed Fairy Potter collection. Honestly, sometimes I think that she has the IQ of a crayon box. All the blonde hair and the singing and the 'my happily ever after' crap gets on my nerves. Hex, I'm positive she thinks of me as something not even worth a chapter in her story. My finger is beginning to itch. FIGHT THE POWER, RAVEN! DON'T BLOW UP THE-

Oh shiitake mushrooms. I really need to think happier thoughts.

"RAVEN EBONY QUEEN!" Cook yells.

And I'm royally in big-time trouble.

**Queen Castle, My Room, 11 am:**

**T MINUS:****16 HOURS 3 MINUTES 17 SECONDS**

Take deep breaths. Think happy thoughts.

My dad, the Good King, got me this on the basis that I don't vent out my emotions enough. I vent out my emotions all the time, ha-

Okay, okay, I don't. I'm a Queen, above reproach. (Unless, of course, it's from royalty of a better quality than me *cough* fight the urge, Raven. Even in your diary, you're not alone to say the truth) I have to keep a stiff upper lip. No one cares about my opinion. It's been like that through Nursery Rhyme School, back when I was in Mother Goose's class and Mom was still around. I remember it like it was yesterday:

Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men were playing around with Legos and then I sat down to join them. They gave me the eye and hoarded up the Legos and left me with a black piece (I know. I still wonder if they really do manufacture those things anymore.)

"Hey, Sparrow, can I have some more?" I asked, nicely, because my dad told me it was nice to be nice.

"Raven, that's the only dark piece."

"So?"

"You can only get the one that matches your soul's color. And your soul's black, definitely the evilest in the land. Or at least, the playground," he sang into his kazoo.

That changed me. Literally, it did.

. And then it just got worse over the years. I've pretty much learnt to shut my mouth and blend in- or try to at least. That's pretty hard when you're practically the tallest, flattest girl in your grade. Even Maddie wears something bigger than an A-cup, but no one notices because she's… well… _mad._ Half the time, she's talking in Riddlish and I get a headache translating her for others. That's just Maddie on the outside. Sometimes, it feels like she's the only person I'll ever be able to trust completely, with everything, because under her craziness and insanity, there's a person who actually sees the real me. You know; the one that isn't evil.

Yep. I said it. I'm not evil. I'll never be evil. I don't want to be evil, I will not try to be evil and I can't stand being evil. Evil is for people like Voldemort and my mother because she's convinced it makes her skin smoother. Hex, I'm sure my mother and Voldemort would get along just fine. she'd steal Bella-charm's position in no time and she'd be _Lady Voldemort_. Although, I'm pretty sure my mom's a hardcore feminist/egotist so it'd _HRH The Evil Lady Voldemort Queen_.

When I was young, my mom had filled the castle with her own servants and allies. Dad hadn't been comfortable rubbing elbows with fiery-eyed warriors and scrabbling goblin hordes, dripping slime and chattering about the excellent flavor of people meat. Eventually my parents split the castle down the middle—_his_ side and _her_ side. Dad lived in the smaller portion with the servants, and I spent half of each week with him. Honestly, though- it was much better than Mom's side. He let me watch things I wanted to watch- not documentaries about Mom and her 'e-vileness'. *Shudder*!

On my sixth birthday, Dad gave me a puppy with curly white hair. I named him Prince. The next day, when I returned to Mom's part of the castle, Mom scowled at the dog like he was Dad and one of the maids laughing at something.

"A _puppy_? What was your father thinking? A dark sorceress can't be expected to take care of a puppy."

"I'll take care of him, Mother," I promised, regretting the idea of ever letting Prince in the room.

"You? But surely you're like me—allergic to all things cute and fluffy. _Hmm_, I know what we need to do. Come, let's make a puppy potion."

I skipped after her to the dungeon workshop, wondering what a puppy potion might do. Make a puppy bigger? Enchant a puppy to help him fly or speak?

After mixing, stirring, boiling, and muttering, the vial of black potion was complete. She told me to tip it over the dog.

"Here you go, boy," I said, pouring without hesitation.

The instant the black liquid touched Prince, the bouncy, wagging creature transformed into a bone rat. Bone rats were five times the size of normal rats, with spiky black fur and glowing red eyes, and lived on a diet of bones. *Shudder again*

"There, isn't that better?" she said triumphantly. "Powerful dark sorceresses like us are so much more comfortable with a bone rat for a pet."

"But…" I said, horrified. No, no, no… it was going all wrong.

"Raven, don't sulk," she said, her hands on her hips. "I'm doing what's best for you. Don't you want to grow up to be powerful and command an army of dark creatures? Of course you do. A puppy is only fit for one of those simpering, ballad-screeching, weak princesses who always do _good_ and sit around waiting for a prince."

_But… but I liked the puppy_, I thought. _And the bone rat scares me._

But what could I say to my mother the evilest person to ever traverse the surface of U.F.K? Hex, she had an entire cemetery dedicated to her. Not to praise her, as my mom liked to think. Oh no, she had this thing for all the people she killed, including Snow White's daddy.

The bone rat ran from me towards her, its claws clicking against the stone floor. It wrapped its long, hairless tail around Mom's ankle and made a horrible, raspy grunt.

"What should we name him?" the queen had asked. "How about Bubonick? Come on, Bubo!"

She had started up the stairs, Bubonick following. I had just stood there, staring after them, the empty vial still in my hand. I could feel something inside me snapping completely. Something that made me love my mother and wish to grow up and be just like her left and I was hit with a realization so powerful that it changed my life.

My mom was always saying, "Someday you'll grow up to be just like me!" like it was a good thing. Watching my puppy change into a bone rat had been the first time that I had thought, _But I don't want to be like you, Mother._

From that day on, I was absolutely certain about two things: I didn't want to be evil. And I wanted to be free.

Uh-oh. Someone's knocking on the door…

False alarm; it was just Butternut and Pie.

"Raven!" Butternut cried, bouncing on my bed, "Are you hungry?"

"Very!" I replied, tickling him. I loved these two more than anything. Not only were they adorable and bringers of everything nice and edible, they were like the fairy godmother's replacement of sibling's for me… that is, if I _did_ have a fairy godmother.

Pie, his twin brother, always thought of himself as the mature one. He dignifies himself enough to throw himself at me squealing, but when he saw how I'm swinging Butternut around; he lost it and joined Butternut on my bed.

"We brought you food!" they yelled.

They dragged in a huge basket piled with pastries and… oh, thank you non-existent fairy godmother… princess pea butter sandwiches.

I love those things. As a kid, I used to make my own sandwiches for me and everybody else. Then I'd take them around the castle and if anyone refused it- in fact, most people did- I'd keep it for myself. Then I'd go to _her_ side of the castle and we'd split the sandwiches between us, giggling. And then we'd bicker over the last one and then she'd steal it and when I pouted, after telling me it wasn't good for an Evil Queen to be to pout, she'd relent and we'd share it. It was one of the few things that made me love my mom.

The twins and I began eating the sandwiches.

"Raven, sing for us," Pie said.

"Yeah!" Butternut chimed in, "You sing like Lorde, Pixie Edwards from Pixie Mix and Zayn Mirror all put into one!"

I felt flattered by their compliments and then I grinned.

"I'll sing for you, of course!"

Muse-ic is just my thing. I don't know why, but I have rhythm like no other fairy tale teen I know. Not to be bragging, but, it's sorta true.

After I sang to them and tucked them in, Maddie texted me:

**Maddie: The hatted hatter envoys greetings to the winged monarch.  
><strong>_Translation: Hi, Raven!  
><em>Me: Hey, Maddie!  
><strong>Maddie: I can't wait to see you tomorrow night! Do you know there's Book-to-School party?<br>**Me: You know nobody would want me to come to their party…  
><strong>Maddie: What's up with the ellipsis, birdy?<br>**Me: Nothing…  
><strong>Raven!<br>**Uh…  
><strong>I'll be there in hex if you don't tell me. I'm not your Best Friend Till The End for no reason!<br>**Fine, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. I just can't say it on the phone.  
><strong>Fine. You know I can't say no to you! Ever after what you did for me, I'll be there for you.<strong>

Oh, Maddie. How I love her. If anyone's been there for me till the end, it's her. Well, I'm fairy tired, so I'm going to bed.

**T MINUS 12 HOURS 6 MINUTES 8 SECONDS.**

* * *

><p><em>So, there you have it. Raven's diary! Review please and thank you and I will mention you.<em>

_Also, if you an interesting OC, please mention it in the reviews because I need to deviate from canon and use head-canon a bit._

_And eat your veggies!_


	2. Aug 31st 2014: Bad Luck And Mothers

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
>― Dr Seuss<p><strong>Queen Castle, My Room, 31-8-14, 7 am, Looking For My Socks:<strong>

**T MINUS 6 HOURS**

Ah, school, the proverbial kick in the groin. Boarding school, the real kick in the groin. That's the difference.

I'm going back to school.

Let's think happy thoughts. I'll get to see Maddie, Cerise, and Cedar… and I'm rooming with Maddie this year. After rooming with three people last year- Little Bo Peep, Duchess Swan and Jane Hook- I decided that it's safest to room with your bestie who doesn't mind you hogging the bathtub. I'm never going to room with somebody who doesn't have three animals, or turns into an animal or is madly afraid of animals that make ticking noises. Also, Duchess wanted to steal my password to my MyChapter account and post mean things about Ashlynn who's the nicest princess in all of the land. She also tried getting me to spike Daring's drink with a love potion, make her an invisibility cloak, give her a Happily Ever After… I told her she needs to stop reading my Fairy Potter books. She changed roomies.

And I'm going to talk to my mother right after lunch and right before I go back to school. Speaking of going back to school, I need to find my lucky socks. Dexter gave them to me as a birthday present. I sorta laughed at him and he sorta ran off and we sorta never mentioned it again, but I was wearing these socks when the best things in life happened to me. and if I'm not wearing them today, talking to my mom will jack me up more than usual.

I mean, I love my mom to bits and pieces, but she's my _mom_. She'd never approve of my friends. She's the kind of person who believes interacting gives you diseases. When I told her about how I hung out with Maddie last year, she hissed and _crossed_ herself. The Evil Queen is a lonely, aloof queen and she wants me to be just like her. *here comes the shudder*.

And when we finish talking and I finish hyperventilating, I realize, in a way, I absolutely miss her. After her divorce with Dad, she swore she had no reason to live and she threw herself into mirror prison by poisoning Wonderland. Most people think she killed herself. I _know_ a piece of her died when she saw the way Dad and the cook were holding hands. It's like she lost her humanity 9 years ago.

Happy thoughts, Rae. Dad said think happy thoughts.

There was this time I broke my arm –not a happy thought- and then Maddie surprised me by taking me to a One Reflection concert. Best night ever!-

And there goes the bugle that tells me to get up. Man, I need to wash my hair! I need to take a bath. AND I NEED TO FIND THOSE SOCKS!

Socks. What interesting items.

MUST WASH HAIR!

**Queen Castle, My Room, 12:40 pm, Praying Fervently to My Fairy Godmother:**

_Please exist, please exist, please exist…_

**T MINUS: 30 MINUTES.**

I think I'm going to die if my non-existent fairy godmother doesn't pull a fast one over here.

Okay, so I have to talk to my mom in what- thirty minutes? Twenty nine? I just _know _I'm gonna die… or at least be so traumatized I'll be stuck in a straitjacket for the rest of my days. Like those two maids who broke into a fist fight and my mom came and did some evil magic and they became a pair of columns, destined to be so until someone loves them for being columns. A bit of a twisted take on 'Beauty and the Beast', don't you think? When Glenda removed the spell, they were shipped off to an asylum.

And the real tale behind the fight is quite normal.

So, the first maid's glasses were broken by the other maid's kid. So the first maid got mad and yelled at the kid. The kid went crying to her mom. Her mom told off the first maid and waved her finger in her face. Maid #1 shoved Maid #2 and bam! There were fists flying as fast as their hairnets.

Everyone came running in the room, shouting and trying to break them up. Talk about fairy fail. It was getting bad when my mom stopped in. but when she got hit in the face, Mom lost it and then everyone froze. My mother's beauty became horrifying and then she merely looked at the maids who were struck quiet with their terror and whispered: _Who hit me?_

Both maids looked at each other and then, my mother snarled. _Lie all you want, you both shall pay_. When she finished with them, everyone stood their, scared shitless, she laughed and told us to get on with our work.

How the _hell_ am I supposed to talk to someone like that? She'll do something crazy to me, I just know it!

And now, I'm going to finish packing and I'll listen to Tailor Quick. Honestly, her vocals have a soothing effect on me.

**Ever After High, Dorm Room, 9:15 pm, Trying Not To Kill Myself Because Of My Roommate:**

Okay, talk about the worst luck in all of the land! Apple White is my roommate!

Don't even _ask_ me how that happened. I'm still in shock from talking to my mom. More about Apple 'I'm-So-Perfect' White later when I'm not thinking of ways to end my life less painfully than her endless singing about her wedding to Daring… *shudder!* She's such a sop, no wonder Mom tried killing her mom!

So, this is what happened after I last wrote in here:

A foghorn bellowed, calling me for lunch.

I put on a sweater as I left my room. Home's pretty chilly. There are far too many unoccupied rooms to bother lighting fires everywhere. If Mom was still here, she'd cut somebody. (Most preferably, a dumb maid for not turning on the fires) When she still ruled, the castle had teemed with servants, soldiers, and creatures of the shadows. And all of them were SNITCHES who told my mom about my every move. I can picture her…

"Raven," she would say, "Yop the Goblin heard you apologize to a rat for stepping on its tail. Such behavior must stop!"

"But I didn't mean to step on its tail," I'd say.

"Not that. The apology! The Evil Queen never apologizes for anything. You must learn that now."

I preferred the castle mostly empty.

I made my way through the massive Great Hall, feeling as if I'd been swallowed by a whale. I stuck out my tongue at the shadows and slid down the banister of the staircase as I used to when I was a kid.

I flung open the huge dining room doors and announced, "I'm here!" Years ago Mom used to host hundreds of guests at that dining table, usually evil people. Today, as usual, the only diners were me, Dad, Cook, Butternut and Pie.

"Raven!" They cried out my name in perfect unison, and then glared at each other. If they hated saying the same thing right now, I pity what their future will be like.

"Hey, little Cooklings,"I said.

"I made this for you," said Pie, pushing a piece of paper across the table. I held up a finger painting of myself done in all black and purple. My heart began to melt. Four year olds aren't the best painters in the world, but they're adorable.

"Wicked cool. Thank you," I said. Pie beamed.

Dad kissed me as I sat down beside him. If I wasn't losing it, he was losing more hair…

"All packed?" he asked. "Don't forget a warm coat. And rain boots. And an enchanted umbrella."

"Got it," I said. "And don't you stay cooped up in here all year without me. Cook, make sure he gets outside, goes sailing and fishing."

"Of course. Now dinner. I made roast duck," Cook said hopefully, lifting the platter.

"I'll just have a princess pea–butter sandwich, please," I replied distractedly while playing peekaboo behind my napkin with Butternut.

Cook rolled her eyes but she gave me the sandwich, leaving no doubt as to who was the secret benefactor.

"Thank you," I said, and then winced automatically. But _she_ wasn't there to scold me for being nice.

Dad must have noticed me wince, because he put a comforting hand on me and made a silly face.

"My meat is cold," said Butternut.

"I can warm it up for you," I said, wiggling my fingers as if preparing to cast a spell.

"No!" both Cook and Dad said at once, lunging to their feet.

I laughed.

"Oh my, you had me for a moment." Dad pressed his hand to his heart and sat back down. I feel kinda bad about doing that to his heart.

A couple of years before, I had tried to reheat his meal and ended up setting the entire table on fire. I wouldn't make that mistake again. Dark magic + good intentions = catastrophe.

After the plum pudding, Dad said, "Cook, thank you so much for a perfect dinner. Raven, would you…?" He inclined his head toward the door.

My stomach turned cold, but I followed him out. The time had come…

Once we were alone in the hall, he whispered, "It's time, Raven. If you'd rather not…"

"No, I'll go talk to her."

"I'll go with you," he said.

I shook her head. I was fifteen now. Like Britney Spells said; I'm not yet a woman, but I'm no longer a girl. I was old enough to face _her_ alone.

I straightened my shoulders and began the long walk to the Queen's Wing in the Other Side of the Castle for the first time in a year. Colors dimmed—dark wood walls, scarlet and black carpets. Portrait paintings looked down. Mom smiling. Mom not smiling. Mom's profile. A close-up of her nose. In one, she was winking. In all of them, she was beautiful.

Monstrous statues seemed to watch me as I passed. Drapes rustled where there was no draft. My forehead prickled with cold sweat.

Two guards in shiny armor stood outside her old bedroom, wielding spiky spears and magic staffs. They nodded to me as I opened the door. I felt a prickle of annoyance. They were once her most trusted guards. Now… they are her prison guards. Years before, they would have served _her_ on bended knee and kneel for hours, waiting for me to come. Now, I'm not even worth more than a nod. I bet if I were Apple, they would have done anything for my perfect faux fox fur booties.

"Remember," said one, "never touch the mirror."

"I remember," I said. Mirror prison is the only place she can't hurt me. Why would I break her out from there?

The room was so thick with cobwebs it seemed as if skeletons had decorated for a party. I fought my way through the webs to the far wall and ripped the velvet cloth off the mirror. I saw me staring back—long black hair with purple highlights, dark eyebrows, strong nose and chin. It was strange to see my face. I usually avoided looking at myself in mirrors. Mirror-gazing had been _her_ thing. And it will _never_ be mine.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," I said, "um… show me my mother." Man, even _now_ I sound like a dweeb.

The mirror didn't require a rhyme to work. Rhyming was _so_ last chapter.

The mirror sparked, electricity skating across its silver surface. Slowly _she_ appeared. She was wearing a striped jumpsuit. Her dark hair was piled on her head in the shape of a crown.

"Raven, is that you? You're so… so beautiful!" Mom laughed. "You _are_ going to give that fair-skinned, blood-lipped brat a run for her money!"

I pulled my hair out from behind my ear, letting it fall over half my face. _Don't let her see your face!_

"Hey, Mother," I said. "How's, you know, mirror prison?"

"Meh," she said with a pretty shrug. "Tell me all the gossip. What's happening in Ever After? Did they figure out how to undo my poisoning of Wonderland madness yet? Has someone else copied me and tried to take over all the kingdoms? Is your father still a mind-numbing excuse for a man?"

I clenched my fists. _Don't make fun of my dad!_ I wanted to shout. But when I looked at those dark eyes in the mirror, took a deep breath, and looked down, I realized that even with her imprisoned far away, I'm not going to argue back. "Everything's pretty much the same as last year. And the year before." _And the year before too!_

"Ha! See what happens when I'm gone? _Nothing._ I made life interesting. I hope you learn from this, darling. You have to go out there and force life to be what you want it to be, like I did."

"Yeah," I said. She had certainly made her childhood interesting. In those days, the castle was always crowded with soldiers in spiked armor and creatures that scurried through shadows and hissed at her. Quality time with Mother had included sitting on her lap while she met with her generals and hatched plots to kill, conquer, and rule, or spending hours in the dungeon workshop, coughing on smoke and helping Mother make toxic potions and evil spells.

"So are you ready for your Legacy Year?" asked the queen. "Ready to sign the Storybook of Legends and bind yourself to following in my footsteps?"

I shrugged.

"You should be eager to become the next Evil Queen. Why, your legacy is one of power, control, and command! Just think; you could have been born to one of those pathetic princesses who have to sit in a tower and wait to be rescued. Or worse, get suckered into eating a poisoned apple."

The queen cackled beautifully. If ever a cackle could bring a tear to your eye, it was the Evil Queen's.

"I guess I just… I just…"

"What? Don't mumble. Stop slouching and speak up like a Queen. Now, what were you saying?"

I straightened my spine. _ Speak up like a Queen._ For a second I'm tempted, but then I change my mind. She's pretty conservative when she needs to be. I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to slap me magically through the mirror if I told how I _really_ felt about Legacy Day. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Don't be so timid, Raven. This is your chance to show those dull 'good' folk just what you're made of!"

"Okay, I'll try." And as a show of effort, I cracked a small smile.

"I'm so proud! Oh, I miss you, my beautiful baby girl." She lifted her hand, pressing it against the mirror as if she were just on the other side of a window. "Let me touch you, even if it's only through glass."

My hand lifted, almost of its own accord. Mom really loves me, in her own, sick, twisted way. Finding hope again was like having a sticky, too-sweet syrup I yearned to drink just one more time. But I stopped my hand before it touched the mirror. This wasn't the actual mirror prison. That was far away and locked up tight. But _she_ was such a powerful sorceress; she might be able to take my hand even through a viewing portal. And if we held hands, she just might be powerful enough to pull herself out. And then, I'd be known as the girl who helped the 'Greatest Evil Ever' out of her prison so she could wreck more havoc. If I'm going to make any choices by myself, the first step was to make sure _she_ was still safe and sound in prison.

"I love you, Mother," I said, "but I'm not helping you escape."

The queen's eyes narrowed, and her hand dropped. "_Hmph._ If you were as evil as I raised you to be, you wouldn't hesitate. I must say, Raven Queen, I'm disappointed in you. Never mind. I'll watch with interest to see what you accomplish. You have inherited a bottomless capacity for true evil and breathtaking power. Don't waste it." She leaned so close all I could see in the mirror were _her_ deep purple eyes. "Give 'em hex, Raven."

I swallowed. All I wanted was to run away. She was like Satan with a crown and skirt, the Devil wearing actual Prada… she was my mother.

Our face-time ended and the mirror turned off. Instead of _her_ face, I saw my face again. It was remarkable, really, how much we looked alike on the outside. But on the inside, all I wanted was to be free.

Apple is insisting that to fulfill her destiny, I need my evil beauty sleep on my evil bed. I told her I was using my evil pen to write in my evil diary and my evil self obviously did not need her advice on being evil because I was writing about something scarily evil.

School sucks. I'm out.


	3. Sept 1st 2014: Day One's Horrors Part 1

****Hey, guys! First, I want to thank y'all for your OCs, who will appear in the next chapter. And, also, review more often.**  
><strong>And, I think the line breaks are broken. Arinum out. P.S: Dexven shippers, don't kill me, please and thank you, I swear this is temporary and Dexven will happen as well, next chapter. I just hated how it's always Raven and Dexter. I think it's pretty likely Raven would check other dudes out and perhaps even flirt with them. It's quite hard to believe it would always be Dexter. As far as I known, she doesn't she him more than a friend until True Heart's Day. Until then...<strong>**

* * *

><p>Variety is the very spice of life, that gives it all its flavor.<p>

-William Cowper.

**Ever After High, Dorm Room, 1-9-14, 5 a.m., Brain Probably Not Functioning At This Unearthly Hour:**

Is it possible for me to move rooms? No, it is NOT! So, I'm going to make the most out of the situation like this… but I wasn't exactly planning to become Apple's new BFFA (More like BFTE) by saving her life!

So this is what happened;

I'm sleeping, quite peacefully, dreaming about a giant vat of princess pea butter and Maddie skipping around, with locks of people's hair so she could make tea and for some strange reason Ashlynn and Hunter were kissing behind the vat and Apple was screaming-

Actually, Apple really _was_ screaming her head off, you know? I sat up and stared at Apple's writhing form at the other side of the room. Her face was trapped in a scream; her hands were gripping the sheets with abnormal strength. She began whimpering: _No, no, please, no! _Then the screams got louder and louder and louder and I realized she was repeating one word again and again and again: _HELP!_

I approached her bed, hoping just to wake her up when she stiffened and her eyes flew open. They were coated in a thin layer of black and her mouth opened in a death rattle and she began wheezing. Panic made me freeze for a second. If I killed the crown princess of U.F.K, man, I'd be _killed_. Even if I was just in the room as she died, I'd be forever after known as the most horrible fairytale alive and my name would become a curse word and Dad would think I turned just like my mom.

That made me spring into action. I touched Apple's shoulder, lightly. And then, suddenly, the world was swirling around me like I was a genie in a bottle. Then the entire world tipped over and I could feel myself hurtling forward, as if I was freefalling.

I landed in a forest that looked a lot like the Enchanted Forest near school. It was something like late afternoon. A sudden chill spread throughout my body and I tried to rub my arms only to realize they weren't there. Then, I realized I was in Apple's dream. I wasn't powerful enough, just yet, to become corporal in anybody's dreams, but suddenly; I could surf through dreams. Man, this goes into my personal achievement book! (Psht, as if I even _have _one!)

I heard Apple screaming again for help, but it wasn't her voice. It was someone younger and they sounded oh-so-afraid. I began following the voice. I stumbled and then patted down my nightgown, hoping no one saw my Jester Bieber underwear. (And I didn't buy them! Just making that clearer for you guys!) I ran and I heard Apple's voice again, coming from a hole in the ground. I approached it and then stopped. It was a well, filled with water. And in U.F.K, most of the time, their wells ran deep enough to hold a colossal squid. A child Apple barely stood a chance.

"Apple!" I yelled.

Then, suddenly, the dream froze. Apple's screams stopped. The wind stopped blowing, the critters stopped yelling their heads off and I was corporal again. A swirl of golden sand appeared and suddenly, there was a magnificent being standing there, looking so damn fine that I forgot how to breathe.

Then he stepped out of the golden glow and studied, apparently interested by my presence.

"Who're you?" he asked, a bit sulkily, as if he was a child whose favorite toy on the playground was taken by a new kid.

I remembered how to breathe and I felt a rush of anger at his rudeness.

"Raven," I say, lifting my chin, "And you are?"

"I'm a friend of the Sandman," he said loftily.

I merely stared at him.

"Fine," he said defensively, "I'm his apprentice. My name's…Dagger."

"Okay…_Dagger_," I said, "Whatever after are you doing in her dreams?"

He shrugged, brushing some of his hair out of his green eyes. I caught myself wondering if his hair would feel like spun gold- wiry and thick- or like the sand swirling around him- soft and light. I chastised myself for admiring him and continued glaring at him.

"That's my job actually. I'm meant to spread dreams around the world. But when _I'm_ sleeping, I end up drifting through other people's dreams. So it's perfectly natural for me to be here. But why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. One moment, I was trying to wake her up, the next; I was falling into her dreams."

He looked interested.

"What's happening to Apple anyway?" I asked.

"She's dreaming about the time she nearly drowned. But for some weird reason, no one's saving her. She's about to drown…"

"What should we do to save her?'

"We?"

I glared at him.

"She's the crown princess of U.F.K. If you don't help me save her, I'm gonna be beheaded twice at the least."

"And I should care why?"

Anger filled me and I expelled it out with a burst of evil magic. Dagger is blasted across the meadow. I clamped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide. When I removed my hands to apologize, I was hit back with sand and ended up with grit in my eyes.

He came back coughing.

"I'll help you, _Raven_," he said.

The dream continued and I was still corporal. The two of us slowly approached the well and I could see a screaming, sinking Apple inside the well.

"Apple!" I yelled.

She looked up, afraid.

"I'm going to help you out, okay?"

"But… you're the Evil Queen!"

I froze at that moment and stared at her. Was I really my mother? Is that what I'm supposed to be?

Thankfully, Dagger stuck out his hand.

"Give me your hand, Apple," he said clearly and slowly, "You'll be safe."

Slowly, the two of us drag her out of the well and she lay on the ground, a sopping, sobbing heap. I wanted to comfort her, but Dagger held me back.

"You'll be trapped in here forever," he breathed into my ear. I felt safe in his arms and I relaxed. Then I realized I barely knew this guy and I flipped him over my shoulder as the two of us lost our corporality. Swirling golden sand surrounded the two of us and I was transported back to my room, to the foot of Apple's bed. He was floating in front of me, looking too good to be a fairytale, and he winked.

"Later then, Raven Queen," he said almost mockingly.

Then he disappeared in a puff of golden sand.

"Rae-Raven?" Apple asked, her eyes opening.

I relaxed.

"You're alive! Miracles happen!" I yelled.

"Neighbors…" she whispered.

"Oh, sorry," I said normally, "You're alive! Miracles happen!" I said in a carrying whisper.

"Did you save me?"

For a second, I hesitate and I'm tempted to tell her about Dagger. Then, I changed my mind.

"Yes."

Then, she did the unexpected. She climbed out of bed and hugged me.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I'm indebted to you. I princess-promise to help you do whatever you want me to do."

That could turn out well. Like Maddie said; _Hey winged monarch/ the doctor's prevention is okay/ maybe wings cannot fly/ but birds and fruits get along just fine. _Translation; _Hey, Raven. Apple's okay. Maybe she might make you feel bad about yourself, but you guys will get along just fine._ Even if she designed my half of the room… and I think I just got my first idea.

"First, we could take these things out of our room so I can bring my own stuff back in…" I begin.

"Right on it!" she replied.

"But leave the bed, it _is_ comfy! And we can work on taking the stuff out tomorrow."

"Raven?" she began.

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this happening? You're supposed to be the villain in my story, and if people hear about you saving me… it might just ruin everything."

That just spoiled the mood. Which reminds me; I don't want to be my mom anymore.

"Fine."

I guess my response was so curt; she just shut it and went to bed. Which reminds me; she's not a bad person. She's a fairytale with a conviction that she should always follow her destiny. But if she does, doesn't she know her mom has to die and her BFFA Briar will never be alive again in her life? Or that Ashlynn had to become a slave, or that I have to die or go to prison…

If she only understood why it'd be better for both of us if I let go of my destiny, we'd all be happier. And I wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to save her from her dreams.

If I didn't have to be the Evil Queen…I still don't know what I'd dream.

And now, I'm going to go off to bed and hope that 'Dagger' doesn't appear in my dreams.

**Ever After High, Chem-myth-stery Lab, 11 a.m., Hoping I Did Not Accidentally Make A Nuclear Weapon And The Reason Why My Experiment Is Being Tested Is Because It Is So… Unique! Oh, I Need Help:**

Three words;_ I hate school._

Milton Grimm is an idiot who is convinced that I have to be the Evil Queen and he just ruined my second favorite lesson by sticking in that oddly-shaped head of his and demanding to see my experiment.Happy thoughts, Raven, happy thoughts.

So, yesterday, when I tumbled into school from the Hex Hatch that I made, I landed on a boy with soft, curly brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I began, dusting myself off and helping the dude up, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's ok- Raven?"

The way he looked at me nearly had a blush creeping to my cheeks. I bit my cheek to still the embarrassment flowing from nowhere. He stared at me with his mouth open just a little.

"Hey… hey, Dexter," I said, nudging him with my heel. He gasped audibly and then colored visibly. And then, he began scratching the back of his neck;

"Hey, Raven! It's nice to see you again…uh…and stuff…"

Then he bolted, face beetroot red. I watched him sprint off and realized how much he grew over the summer. He practically towered over me now. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wondered why he acted like this around me. Maybe he-

"Raven!" yelled a familiar insane-sounding voice, "The sky is falling!"

"Maddie, what are you- ouch!"

My trunk fell out of the Hex Hatch and hit my head. Ow, that hurt like a curse!

"You okay?" she said, helping me up.

"Partially," I groaned. I concentrated on my trunk and then it began levitating. Maddie and I began walking forward, towards the school.

"Rae, did you hear about how more new students are coming? But they're MYTHS!"

I looked at her funny. Even when she was making sense, she didn't make sense.

"Oh, silly me, ha-ha-ha, I meant, they're the children of myths and legends and stuff. You know. Not magic fairytales," she said, wiggling her fingers as if she was casting a spell. I winced a little, reminded of my own spell-casting.

"How do you know?" I asked, eying her.

"I found a register list!"

She began rummaging through her tiny hat. I don't think I've ever mentioned it, but Maddie's hat is enchanted, like most things in our world. It can hold anything but no one can explain it. When I asked her years ago how she managed to stuff everything inside, she gave me a toothy grin and told me to stick my hand inside. I ended up at the hospital with Maddie apologizing, telling me she didn't know she still had the flamethrower from a barbecue she had in Wonderland.

She pulled out a register list that suspiciously looks stolen.

"Maddie…" I begin.

"Earl put me up to it!"

Earl Grey, the Dormouse's kid, glares at Maddie and squeaks rapidly, sticking a claw at her. Maddie gasped.

"Earl Grey! Take that back before I let Kitty chase you again!"

Earl dived into her hat and squeaked some more.

"Earl, I am not talking to you for the next three seconds!"

Maddie focused on me again and I stifle a giggle. We began looking through the list. I found it hard to read with Maddie blaring into my ears. Then before I could decipher any name except for Dinah Khalid, C.A Cupid and Holly O'Hair, she yanked it back.

"So, Rae, are you going to tell me or are you going to tell me?"

I stuck my tongue out at her as she began to wiggle.

"Promise you'll keep this a secret?"

She gave me a look.

I hesitated.

"TELL ME BEFORE I LOSE IT AND SHAVE YOU BALD SO I CAN USE YOUR HAIR FOR MY TEA!"

Everyone in Book End slowly turned around and gave us the eye. Maddie's oblivious to what's happening, but I nervously waved at everyone who moved away so quickly, I thought they might have teleported.

"Fine," I said, "I'm just not sure whether I should follow my Legacy this year-"

Maddie gasped so loudly that the troll stuck its head from beneath us and looked at us weird. Maddie pulled out a racket and swatted its nose. It pulled back whining.

"I know it's crazy-"

"Crazy? Rae, you don't even _know_ what that word means! This is the best idea you've ever had!"

"You think?"

"Yeah!" she said, nodding her head so vigorously, her hat fell off and she spilt a collection of pots onto the ground, "You'll change the world…"

The two of us stood there looking impressive when all of sudden, Apple's carriage came by and splattered mud all over my brand new dress. And in my head, I'm just like; #RUDE! Apple stepped out and boys ran towards, falling over each other trying to carry her bags. Seeing how pretty she is and how curvy her dress makes her, I felt lanky and awkward. She made me feel inadequate. We're practically at the same level (crown princesses of U.F.K) but no matter where we go, no matter how old we grow, she'll always be better than me. Raven Ebony Queen, stop comparing yourself to Apple. Maybe that's why your mom lost it- because she'd always compare herself to Snow White.

"Boys, boys, there's enough bags for all of you to carry around!" she sung.

I gripped my skirt and exhaled peacefully. We Queens have an innate response to Whites. We just wanna punch them in the face. In other words, Apple is really annoying.

"Maddie, I don't want to follow my destiny!" I practically shouted, expelling my trunk and then grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Seeing Apple just cemented the fact, "I don't want to sign the Storybook of Legends!"

"I won't do it if you won't do it," she says, grinning.

"Really?" I asked, touched.

"Yeah! The two of us- we could start a revolution! People who want to change their destinies versus those who don't want to change them. We could be… the Ravens! Or the Mad Ones… depending on whose side we were standing on… WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?"

"Uh, Mad?"

"Oh, calm down, Rae! Those were the Narrators arguing again. It's okay!"

We begin walking up the stairs of the school.

"But who wants to change their destiny if I'm at the head of the movement. Maddie, nobody in the school likes me!"

"Are you kidding me? They all love you!"

With that, she kicks the door open and strutted in like she owned the place.

Then, everyone lost it.

"Raven Queen!" yelled the Little Piggy.

"Ma!" shrieked Little Bo Peep's possessed sheep. Man, I _hate_ that girl.

"She is e-vile!" screamed the water tower creep. Honestly, the boy never changes his clothes.

"Run!"

Then, they all disappeared, leaving us to strut down empty hallways.

"See?"

I struggled not to laugh at Maddie. I love her to bits and pieces. Then, suddenly a clock bleeped.

"Ooh- teatime!" she squealed.

She whipped out a table, some teacups and a teapot. Then Earl Grey came out and they began drinking tea.

And, that is why Maddie is the awesome one in our friendship.

And Grimm, the old man-hag is out and about. My potion blew up in his face. Good for him!

"Good job, Raven," he says, "Such horrid results are wonderful for a future Evil Queen!"

Then, he walked out.

One word! MAN-HAG!

Uh-oh, he's back!

"I would like all students to report in the Charmotorium as soon as possible for Legacy Day rehearsal after this lesson!" he says.

MAN-HAG! Rumplestiltskin is walking towards me. I'm hiding this!

Man, one good thing comes out of being the next 'Greatest Evil Ever'. Evil teachers understand you, just a little. Rumplestiltskin winked at me after he finished yelling at me for my explosive work and whispered: _Milton is such a man-hag, isn't he, dearie?_

And I suddenly have respect for the second most feared villain in the land. And, we're learning the shape of the periodic table. I need to make notes. I'm out.

**Ever After High, Enchanted Forest, 2pm, Hiding It Out From Crazed Princesses Who Are Convinced That I Need To Sign 'The Book', When They Are All HAGS:**

Okay, maybe they aren't hags. They're all too pretty- and too nice! But they are hags on the inside! I spend too much time hiding. I just realized that. Maybe I should go out more.

Nah. Going out is for people who actually have social lives, like Briar.

So, after Chem, we all went to the Charmotorium. Maddie, Cerise, Cedar and I sat next to each other at the very back. Grimm stood in front of us all, behind a podium. He cleared his voice and began speaking.

"Students of Ever After High, it is my greatest honor- oh, move in front!"

He shook his hand at us four and, groaning, we moved closer.

He cleared his throat again and continued.

"As I was saying, it is my greatest honor to help you prepare for your destinies. This year, as students would put it, is _your_ year. You make the biggest decision of your life!"

"Some decision when he chooses for us," Cedar murmured. I fist bumped her, which was pretty hard to do, considering the fact Cerise and Maddie were in between us.

"-so, meet the new students of this year!"

A group of students shuffled towards him. He called out their names and then they walked across the stage and sat down. Holly O'Hair joined Apple and Briar and I shook my head. Well, what else could we expect? She's a princess just like them, a princess with fairy long hair.

Her hair snuck up and whacked my face. It took up our space as if it had a life of its own. Cerise snarled at it and then coughed as if to cover it up. Maddie brought out a pair of scissors and with a toothy grin, snipped out a chunk of her hair and placed it into her shirt pocket.

Somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw a girl with a red snapback on with unruly black hair and wide grin. She had a purple crop-top on and a pair of white ragged pants.

"Uh, you mind if I- whoa!"

She lost her balance and fell. She did a weird flip and then hit her butt so hard, even Maddie winced.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"No! I think I punctured my ass! My left ass cheek is numb! And you're just sitting there, looking at me like I'm a zoo animal! Are you going to help me up, miss? I'm afraid if you say you won't, I'll have to swipe away your valuables," she whisper-shouted.

I giggled and stuck out my hand. She pulled herself up and plopped down next to me, looking like she was ready to stab someone.

"Okay, can you tell me where I'm supposed to get an ice pack? I have a feeling my ass will become swollen. That isn't such a bad thing, come to think of it, because maybe _then_ I'll get a boyfriend."

"Ms. Khalid, I do believe you should keep quiet-" boomed Grimm through his microphone.

"I do believe you should get a belt!" Cedar yelled. Then everyone looked at her. She blushed- or at least it looked like it. When you're completely made out of wood, it's hard for your non-existent blood to do _anything_, forget run to your cheeks, "What? He doesn't have one!"

Cedar isn't rude. She's just compelled to say the truth whenever it comes through her mind. She has no choice- in fact it is a spell her dad put on her so her nose wouldn't grow too early. And all poor Cedar wants to do is tell a lie.

Then, as he hurried off stage, the girl sniggered. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Then I saw the belt lying in her lap. I eyed her with new-found respect, and then we both burst into laughter.

"I'm Raven," I said, sticking my hand out.

"Dinah," she replied, "The next biggest thief in the land. I'ma be so big, Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men won't have anything on _me_!"

"Oh! You're Aladdin's daughter!"

"And you're the Evil Queen's!" she said, "Duh, I'm Aladdin's daughter. I'm his second kid actually, because my older brother is the next Sultan of Agrabah. I'm supposed to be the next Aladdin- live as a street rat, using my cunning to survive, catching the eye of some prince and wishing to be with them forever… blah de blah de blah. Honestly, I don't really like the splendor of the palace. If I could, I'd probably move far away and use my skills to survive elsewhere. Or maybe become an adventurer…"

Grimm hurried back on to the stage and smiled as if it was painful. Then he calls out a few other names and Dinah and Maddie keep me laughing, so I don't pay attention to the name-calling.

It was only when Dinah wolf-whistled and said; "Who is _that_?" I looked up and saw a familiar face climbing up the stairs.

The Dagger dude in flesh! Girls took one look at him and swooned, much like the way they did whenever they saw Daring. He looked quite bored with it all. He saw me sitting with Dinah who wasn't doing anything to hide her goggling. In fact, she was winking at him and mouthing about her availability. He frowned and looked at me in such a way, I sorta felt embarrassed to be who I was. His hostile eyes clearly sent out a message; _why are you here?_ And suddenly, his attractiveness disappeared, and I stuck my chin in the air and I eyed him with an"_I dare you_" sorta glare and he frowned deeper and rolled his eyes, as if to say "_Challenge accepted." _

He sat down and stared ahead at his MirrorPhone and clearly stuck the finger up at some doofus who tried making conversation with him. Dinah made a growling sound in her throat.

"When my ass heals, I want me a piece of that!"

"I doubt it," said Maddie matter-of-factly. All four of us turned to stare at her, "I mean; the myth of swirling grits/ doth fall for the queen with wings/ in a way none shalt see/ but soon, that will change thee."

"Riddlish alert," Cedar said, chuckling.

"Haven't learnt it yet, but I'm interested. Tell us what that meant!" Dinah said.

"What?" Maddie asked, blinking, "What are you talking about? Did I have a vision again?"

"You see the future?"

Cedar, Cerise and I groan.

"Ahem. So, Legacy Day has arrived and you all must participate. We'll have a practice right now. I'll need six students to help me show you how to do that. Any volunteers?" he asked.

"Ooh, sir, pick me!" chimed out a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Ms. White," he said, beaming quite creepily at her.

She dragged Briar and Daring up on stage with her.

"We need three more students to come here," Grimm pointed out.

"That's easy, sir. Since my story with Apple's the most important of them all, we should have our characters up on stage with us!" daring said. And with that, ten plops are heard. Swooning girls…

"Yeah, like Raven, Hunter…" Apple began.

Before she could cry out any of the dwarves' names, I pulled Maddie along with me.

"I die, you die with me, Maddie!" I growled.

"We die, we die together. I got that clear."

We walked down the stairs and climbed the stage.

"This isn't the real Storybook of Legends. On Legacy Day, you will walk up the stairs, to the podium, place your hands on it, shoulders back, spine straight and pledge yourself to your destiny, _forever_."

I shuddered at the word forever.

"Ms. White?"

She walked to the podium and did as he said.

"A key will appear before you as you say your legacy. You will insert it and open the book. Then, you will sign the book with the quill that appears."

"I, Apple White, daughter of Snow White, pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Snow White!" she chanted, as if every word was so important that she just had to make sure she got it right. I bit my lip and tried not to scream at everyone for trying to be so… normal. Why doesn't anyone want freedom? Honestly, that's a bit creepy once you think of it because all of us are teenagers. We're supposed to rebel, aren't we? What's life without variety? We need change and we need it now. Or else, I'm sure; U.F.K will fall, one day. And no, I won't cross it out. I'm proud to say the truth. It will fall, someday or the other.

The book fell open and she signed it with the biro lying around on the podium.

"Ms. Queen?"

I took a deep breath and walked towards the podium.

"I, Raven Queen…" I began. Then, I saw Dagger sitting, watching me closely. I searched around and saw Dinah, trying to sit comfortably. And then, I saw Ashlynn staring at Hunter with a slightly dreamy expression.

Then, I couldn't take it no more. I had to ask Grimm a fairy important question. Or else, I might just die.

"Uh, G- _Mister_ Grimm?" I said, "I, uh, have a question…"

"_What_?" he hissed so vehemently that I wanted to shut my mouth. But I stayed assured, in my own, awkward Raven way.

"What happens if I don't sign the book?"

The screams started then. Apple was bodily lifted by Daring who carried outside until she calmed down a little.

"What? It's just a question."

"And, like all questions, it has an answer. Your story will cease to exist. You will cease to exist. You will go _poof_."

"But-" I began, wanting to ask how sure he was.

"Poofity poof poof," he replied, 'Now, please continue Ms. Queen."

I looked at the crowd and then, suddenly, strength filled me.

"No. I think I'll go now, _sir_."

I walked off, as dignifiedly as a fairy tale could. I stuck out my chin and walked tall. I let the looks follow me. For once, I didn't give a shit.

I hurried off to the Enchanted Forest and sat down on the bench and camouflaged myself pretty well when Apple came for me. And I stayed here even as Dinah, Maddie, Cerise and Cedar looked for me. I didn't want to leave.

And now, I'm here.

Oh my god, someone's coming and I can't turn invisible. What should I do?

"Hey, Raven," they said.

I think my heart's not any better off than my brain is. Send help! …and send some princess pea butter sandwiches, which are just as important.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Next chapter, is Day One's Horrors, Part Two! Dexven, more OCs and maybe a little more info on Dagger...<strong>


	4. Sept 1st 2014: Day One's Horrors Part 2

**Hey, guys, I'm back with chapter four! Tea for everyone! Here's one OC, called Sombra, I hope you like her! Thanks to luciayshadow for sharing her. Another OC will appear in the next chapter! And, some- just a little revelation of who Dagger boy really is. *evil laughter* *coughs, because evil is practically banned in this fanfic.* Review, dudes!**

* * *

><p>Show me a sane man, and I will cure him for you.<p>

-Carl Jung.

**Book End, Hat & Tea Shoppe, 1-9-14, 4pm, How To Reach Cloud Nine, In ****FIVE ****Four Easy Steps:**

1. Make a scene in front of around a thousand fairytales.  
>2. Run off to a forest.<br>3. Let a certain chestnut-haired prince with glasses come and break his glasses.  
>4. Listen to him and laugh. And realize, you're pretty awesome for doing what you did, because you started a revolution for the Mad Ones. Or as he put it, the <em>Rebels.<em>

****Book End, Hat & Tea Shoppe, 4:15 PM, Starting To Realize I Will Have To Go Back To School When Maddie Reaches Here And Attempts To Scalp Me, And When I Go Back, I Will Have To Face Apple And Company:****

Yeah, I'm dead.

Okay, so Dexter came along and sat on the bench. I left my diary in my lap. Because, you know, Dex never seemed to be the kinda dude who'd ask you for your diary again and again and even try to swipe when you're not looking. (*cough* Sparrow*cough*)

"Hey, Raven," he said.

"Hey, Dex," I replied, conversationally, surprised he'd even talk to me after what happened.

"So… um…sup?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I said, chuckling.

"So, do you… are you… will you..?"

"What?"

"Are you not going to sign the Storybook of Legends?"

I felt rage rising in me, like my dark magic, and I lashed out.

"No- you got a problem?"

I leaned and poked him in his chest, almost breaking my finger. His abdomen was pure, unadulterated muscle. Mine was… flab and flat.

Dexter leaned back, looking horrified and surprised… and a little bit red.

"No, no, no, Rae- whoa!" he stammered. His glasses tumbled off his face. Blindly, he felt around for them and then hits them off the ledge. They hit the ground with a sickening _crunch_.

I winced and picked up the broken pieces.

"Here," I said, smiling nervously. Man, he has worse luck then I do!

"Thanks," he said, smiling. He perched them on his nose and made a silly face, holding the broken parts with his hands.

I giggled. Yeah. I honest-to-goodness pulled a girly-girl, princess-y move and giggled like…_Apple_.

"Raven," he said, totally seriously, "I think it's a great idea for you not to do. People are going to change their minds and follow their hearts' true desires. And, then, everyone will have their Happily Ever After. Suppose I like a girl who's not in my tale. I can ask that girl out on a date, maybe to Agrabah and we can rent a carpet and watch the sun rise…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Never knew you were so romantic, Dex," I teased him; "You just about stole my heart with that idea."

He flushed. Dexter Charming is the only prince who blushes at everything I imply. Well, that might be why he's the only prince I talk to, because I can tease him and get away with my feelings intact.

"But… aren't you afraid that I might make your brother go _poof_?"

"Then, I would have to share the spotlight," he said, mimicking Daring's voice. I laughed, but turned serious again. When he realizes that smile faded again, he became serious again.

"Raven, for all you know, it might be a lie. Everyone goes off the script at some point. Look at your mom. She was supposed to die before giving birth to you, but look! You're alive and sitting right next to me!"

"But those are the small things," I said, sort of confused, "What about the bigger things? Like me not poisoning Apple at all?"

"Raven, we live only once. So, we have to decide which things are worth the risk and which things are not. Our… our friendship, it's worth the risk."

"The risk of what?" I asked.

"The risk of me breaking my glasses, for one," he teased me back.

"You idiot," I chuckled.

"You idiot," he mimicked.

"Dex!" I said, swatting him with my diary.

"Ow!" he said, exaggerating, "And it's also worth the risk of me being hit with shiny notebooks. Ow! Cut it out, Rae!"

"Fine," I huffed.

"Rae, most things aren't worth it. But what you're doing… you're starting a revolution!"

"A revolution that will probably be named as 'The Mad Ones'," I replied dismissively.

"No, no, no, who told you that? No one will ever take you seriously. You should be called…"

"The Ravens?" I asked.

"Rae!"

"Fine," I pouted.

His pupils dilated, a little. But he shook his head, and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Pouting is unbecoming to a growing girl," he said, mimicking Grimm.

"Ever after thought of joining the comedy industry?" I asked, interested, "You know; joining my revolution, buying a puppet or hiring Cedar and imitating people?"

"I couldn't join your revolution and rebel against my fate… my parents… Daring… Darling… they'd never talk to me again. And I wouldn't even be allowed to marry the girl of my choice. Wait, I got it!"

"Got what exactly?"

"The name for your revolution!" he said, hexcited, "You guys are the Rebels!"

"Whoa, Dex, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not _sure_, I said, not that I'm not signing at all."

"But, whatever you do, you've already started changing this place. And there's no going back. You've done the right thing for people who are destined to me unhappy, but for Apple and stuff…"

"I'm sleeping in Maddie's room tonight," I said, quickly, "And if that doesn't work, buy a sleeping bag because the two of us are roughing it out in the woods tonight."

He flushed again.

"And we can watch the sun rise…"

"Tempting as it is, I'm sorry I can't do it. But if you like camping and stuff, there's this National Merit thing going on this weekend, so sign up. Then we'll rough it out," he said.

I blinked. That sounded… interesting.

"I'll be there. With many other people," I promised.

His watch beeped and he stood up.

"Raven, I have to go. And I need to say one more thing- you did that right thing, and we can finally _not_ see our future. And, also, if you ever need to talk to someone who has glasses and is the biggest dork ever… I'm right over here."

"Dex-" I said, my eyes watering, "I-"

He looked afraid for a second and said:

"I'm late! I've got to go, like right now!"

He ran, ditching me, his face redder than usual. Dexter Charming, an idiot if I must say it. I was about to tell him… oh never mind. The past is the past.

So, after a while, I decided I might as well go to Book End. Even though he was being an idiot, I felt the after-glow.

Maybe I should call Dad and talk to him, Cook, Butternut and Pie. Man, I miss them already. I'm out.

**Ever After High, Dorm Room, 1-9-14, 11 pm, SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK:**

Oh fairy godmother, I am so behind it's funny, ha-ha. Either that, or it's not funny and my brain is just scrambled.

So, I Skyped Dad at the Hat & Tea Shoppe earlier today and then Butternut and Pie picked up.

"Hello?" Butternut squeaked, sounding suspiciously muffled, "Who's this?"

"Butternut- is that you?" I asked.

"No, this is not me," he replied.

"Butternut…" I said warningly.

"Stupid, that's Raven!" Pie called.

"RAVEN!" they both squealed after a moment of silence.

"Turn on the camera."

"How?" Pie asked.

"Press the- oh, you see you did it! Oh hex, boys, what happened?"

The twins were covered in grime from head to toe and I'm pretty sure what was in Pie's hair was _not_ glitter… it was probably solidified milk.

"We got thrown in the garbage!"

"It was fun!"

"Ooglot did it by accident!"

"I think I still have a banana peel behind my ear!"

"Ew, Butternut!" I wailed, covering my eyes, "And why do you have Dad's phone?"

"We were playing Temple Run," Pie answered.

"We love you Raven," Butternut said, opening his eyes wide and smiling at me like a little Cheshire Cat in making.

"I love you too, but I'm telling your mom…"

"Raven, no!"

"We'll do anything!"

"Even take a bath?"

"Yes! No!" they wailed.

I smiled at them and then, they hurried off. Dad enters the room and finds his phone.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Hey, Dad," I said, in what I clearly thought to be a jaunty, winning tone.

"Raven, have you run out of money?"

"No, no, not at all, I wanted to ask you whether I could go for this camp thing," I began.

"When is it?"

"This weekend…"

Dad looked crushed.

"Cook and I were planning to visit you this weekend. We had something very important to tell you," he said.

"But, Dad, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity! Please?"

"Jared, let the girl go," Cook said in the background.

Dad's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, you can go. Do you need money?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I'll call you and then we'll see later. Okay, Dad?"

"Okay, Raven, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Raven, are Butternut and Pie dirty again?"

"Uh…" I said, stalling for time, "My Wi-Fi's not working! Bye!"

"Yep, they're dirty," I heard Dad say before I hung up.

"Raven couldn't tell a lie to save her life… it's like she's Pinocchio's daughter!"

They chuckled as the phone call ended. I sighed. I missed my dad more than I thought.

I checked the time on my MirrorPhone. It was 5pm, so I decided to get back to school.

. I left a tip on the table, finished my Berry Bomb Tea and hurried out. I walked up the long winding road to the castle lying at the bottom and I breathed the autumn air in, wondering what would happen when I reached school. And then, I'm nearly killed by a black carriage that arrived, speeding down the road.

"Holy shit!" I roared, glaring at the carriage. A girl with dark hair stuck her head out of the window.

"Sorry!" she yelled, in an English accent that was slightly tinged with Spanish.

She stuck her head back in and they continued rumbling to school. I sighed out and walked as slowly as possible back to school and reach it as the sun is dropping. I snuck in and out of the shadows, hiding from anyone who might know me. If I had to put it in one word, I'd say…_everyone_. I managed to reach my dorm room in one piece. I nibbled my lip and then, I came in.

"Hey, Apple," I began softly.

"Hey, roomie!" she replied, in a falsely cheery voice. Her blue eyes are red from tears. I pinched my underarm to still the urge of shaking sense into that head of hers. Then, I realized my side of the room was still… evil.

"Apple…" I began.

"What? I thought your decoration would help you realize your destiny is important and it _is_ okay for you to embrace your evil, because that's what you have to be."

I snarled at her… in my mind. The worst thing about this is that if I try beating sense into her, she'll be more convinced I'm evil.

I sat down on my bed and watched her as she shook out her blond curls from her tiara.

"Did you see that eye candy today? You know; the Sandman's apprentice?" she asked, preening herself in the mirror.

I stiffened.

"What about him?" I asked.

"It's good to know there's another Prince good-looking enough to replace Daring if necessary… for my destiny. I hope my fairy godmother forbid anything bad happening to Daring, he's too hot. I'd like him as my husband and king. But Zale is hot enough anyway. He makes me want to melt."

"Stay away from him," I growled, suddenly. I disguised it with coughing. It's not like me and 'Prince Zale'… it's not like we are MyChapter exclusive. The boy didn't even tell me his real name! I find out about it from my roommate who thinks I should be evil with a capital 'E'. Apple eyed me with interest, but when I scowled, she turned away.

"Anyways, Raven, a girl with unmanageable thick black hair came by and asked for you. She said you should come to her dorm room, she has a big problem. Or as she added sarcastically, _grande __problema._"

"Did she have pants?"

"Yep-"

I ran out as fast as I could, swearing that I'd buy Dinah a hocus latte and help her to get a boyfriend.

Dinah's room is nowhere near mine. It took me awhile to find it, but as I approached it, I became wary about entering because I could hear two girls arguing in languages I barely understood. One I could identify as Spanish. The other… I think it was Arabic.

I knocked and entered and ducked from a pillow. Under closer inspection, I realized it was an owl and a monkey wrestling.

"_WALLAHI, ANTA NISWATUN MAJNUN!"_ Dinah shrieked.

"_Tu eres una idiota con cabello horrible!" _the girl I saw earlier roared back.

roared back.

"Uh…" I said, "People…!"

Everyone froze and looked at me. Dinah's face split into a grin.

"Raven!" she called out, climbing off her bed, "You know, I thought you were rooming with Maddie and then, I found a nightmare come to life with your blond roomie! She wouldn't stop commenting about what I could do with my hair… she gave me the name of a hairdresser! And what's with the evil décor-?"

"Why did you call me?" I cut in, "I thought you had a big problem?"

"Well, we fixed by yelling at each other until my throat got hoarse and you saved the day," the girl coughs, "I'm Sombra Chel Chonchon."

"Raven," I replied, shaking her hand, "You're the girl whose carriage nearly killed me today."

Sombra flushed a bright red and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well…uh… that was an accident."

"Relax; I'm just messing with you."

She laughed and I took a good look at her. She had a black crop top with dark blue shorts, with tattoos of owls and feathers all over her arms. And she had a belly piercing and six earrings in one ear and three in the other.

"Is this year crop top year or something?" I asked, leaning against the wall, "If so, I definitely _need_ a crop top."

"We'll go shopping some time," they offered in unison. Then they looked at each other and dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Us go shopping together is probably one of the funniest things I've ever heard," Dinah chuckled.

"Yeah, we'd probably make the sales person consider early retirement," Sombra sniggered.

Then, she suddenly froze and stared out of the window with a very curious expression spreading across her face. Her eyes shone like a cat's eyes when you shone a light into them at night. And then, without any warning, she turned into a huge owl and flew out the window, shrieking in outrage.

Dinah looked at me and looked down.

I sighed.

"Fine, we'll follow her, but only if you have a plan…"

She beamed.

"I do!"

Five minutes later, I found myself balancing on the window sill, holding onto a rope.

"This is your plan?" I snarled.

"What? It's smarter than flying, since we can't fly!" she retorted, "And it's dangerous- uh, I mean fun!"

I glared at her, but then she shoved me off and I began swinging forward.

"Dinah!" I roared, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Jump, retard!" she replied.

So, after nearly dying once again and Dinah pealing out with insults and making me jump, we caught up to Sombra who was perched outside a window that was oddly familiar. When we landed, I realized it was my window.

"What-?" I began.

"Sh! Look! They're talking about YOU!" Sombra hissed.

I perched myself on the window sill and peered into the window. I could see Apple, Briar, Blondie, Daring and a couple of other fairy tale teens whose stories ended with happily ever after. Then,

Sombra slowly cuts a hole into the glass and removed it and Dinah and I placed our ears at the hole.

"We need to find out what Raven's doing," Blondie said, "If we can find evidence of her being evil, she won't have any choice but to be evil."

"Yeah, she's right," said Briar, blowing on her nails, "We should spy on her and buy the entire Christian Andersen Dior couture dresses for this winter!"

The three of us looked at each other and gagged.

"Seriously, this is my _destiny_ hanging. How will I ever be queen if Raven doesn't poison me? She has to do it!"

"Then, we need our blackmail. Do you have anything?"

"Yeah, she keeps her diary in her trunk, under lock and key."

"As if that bothers me- oh fairy godmother!"

I jumped in through the window.

"Show time's over ladies and gentlemen. Now, kindly leave and-! BLONDIE; GET THAT HAIR PIN AWAY FROM MY TRUNK!" I shrieked, realizing how close Blondie was with her bobby pin.

They all jumped and looked guilty. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Good night, you guys need your beauty sleep!"

Only when they all left was when I realized Ashlynn Ella was missing, once again, from the power crew of the blondes and brunettes. Neither was Dexter; but then again, when did I ever see Dexter with the popular kids?

"Can I steal her valuables?" Dinah begged.

I shook my head as I closed the window. Sombra and Dinah looked at each other and raced each other back to their dorm.

"Next time, warn me when you're having a party," I told Apple sarcastically, enjoying her red face, "Night, Apple."

"Good night, Raven," she replied, as dignified as possible.

And I'm just like; _it's on like fairy song, hag!_

And, indeed it is. Apple has no idea what she brought down upon herself, the idiot. Well, I'm out. And the worst day of school is _finally_ over and I managed to get through it with minimal damage. RECORD!

* * *

><p><strong>So, part two of Day's One Horrors is over and done with. Next chapter; more about Prince Zale, some Dexven, some surprises and also Maddie makes some wicked cool magic with her Wonderlandifulness! And review or I will find out where you live and give you paper cuts! I'm out!<strong>

**What Dinah said: _By, Allah! You are a crazy woman!_**

**What Sombra replied with: _You are an idiot with bad hair._**


	5. Sept 2nd 2014: History And A Bad Team

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter five with a very important history lesson that may or may not have Geog-ra-fairy mixed into it. But you will hear some stuff about Never After, the realm of which no one ever talks about. Also, some light Dexven and of course, the MADNESS! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>History happens twice because people do not listen the first time and in the rare case when they listen they tend to forget unpleasant stuff quickly.<p>

-Western Proverb.

**Ever After High, Lifairy, 2-9-14, 8 am, Chilling In Here Under The Pretext Of Finding A Lost Pen, While In Truth, It's The Only Place Where No Popular Kid Would Come In Because Of The Step-Librarians Whose Names Are Synonymous To Satan's Spinster Sisters:**

The Castletorium no longer has princess pea butter sandwiches. I no longer see the point of _living_ here. Princess pea butter is my only true love. Well, also Zayn Mirror from One Reflection, but I don't see the point of living without the smear of life.

And, I need my daily dose after they told me I have to be in Damsels-In-Distressing this year because of all the new transfer students, and Heroics 101 and stuff. I got it through G-mail* and trust me; there is nothing more stressful than waking up to a honking goose who has decided your bed is its new toilet and so it took a shit while you were pretending to be asleep. And then, Baba Yaga's voice lecturing you as to why this was a good thing and then Apple squealing…

I have a migraine the size of the Charmotorium. I need some aspirin and a fairy godmother, like ASAP, or I'm sure I'll die of either sleep deprivation, princess pea butter deprivation or peace and quiet deprivation.

And, I can see the step-librarian hurrying up to me. I gotta get out of here before I get into any more shit than usual. She's coming really close and she smells like… HOLY HEX!

Thank you, school bell, for saving my sorry ass once again! I'm positive I would have been flayed.

Well, I have to get going for my first lesson in the morning- Fairy Tale World History. I just hope that I can actually stay up.

**Ever After High, History Classroom, 8:45 pm, Still In Shock That I Could Pay Attention For So Long In History, Even Though Jack B Nimble Is Teaching:**

Man, I'm still surprised all of us- including the Three Little Pigs- managed to stay up for more than half of this class. And, I actually learnt something useful and interesting- that's a first for History.

You know, history is a lot like… I don't know, Lit.? But it's also my nap time. I never really thought of it as interesting until today.

So, we all filed into the classroom. Sparrow and his Merry Men were dressed in pajamas and were carrying pillows around. People laughed because they thought it was funny. And then, they stopped laughing because Jack B Nimble walked in- or rather, strutted in, while adjusting his feather, because he is known for slaying students- metaphorically, of course, though I don't want to believe the other meaning- all the time.

"Sparrow Hood," he begun, drily, hopping over his desk and standing onto his plush, purple and gold chair, "I do believe that naptime is over and you, once again, are wearing the wrong clothes in _my_ classroom. Out!" he said.

Sparrow hurried out, bright red.

"Oh, I must have forgotten about his henchmen. Merry Men, join him outside for the rest of the week."

They shuffled out, obviously trying not to hi-five each other.

"This disappearance counts for your final grade," he added, as he hopped after them and shut the door.

"Mr. Nimble!" Apple called out, "Why are you our teacher now?"

"Dear, I only wish to teach for two reasons- so I can make your high school as torturous as possible and also, so you dunderheads do not become dunderheads of fairytales."

He smiled the smile of a man who knew when he was about to give hex to around a hundred teens and was planning to enjoy every minute of it.

"So, dunderheads," he drawled, walking the length of the classroom, making brief eye contact with all of us in a way only Mr. Nimble could do it, "Can you tell me how many realms are in this world?"

"Around eight large ones," chirped Blondie. Everyone looked at her in shock- she had a functioning brain under all that hairspray?

"Very good, Miss Lockes!" he said, nodding, and writing that a board that slid in as he was giving us the Nimble eye, "I never thought you'd know that."

She blushed at that.

"That contributes to end term grade and you can guarantee yourself an A if you continue the good work."

She blushed even more.

"So, who will name some?"

"Ever After, of course," Apple said, loudly.

"Correct!"

"Wonderland," Maddie offered.

"Correct again!"

"Nottingham!" "Never Land!" "Hood Hollow!"

"Y'all are just getting warmed up, aren't you?" he asked, scribbling frantically on the bored.

"Faerie," said Ashlynn Ella.

"Miss Ella! Bravo!" he cried, "Would you care to tell us more?"

Nervously, she looked down and talked.

"Uh… Faerie is a realm narrowly remembered throughout Ever After. Its breezes, flora and pixies sometimes link to the Fairytale Realms around it. Sometimes, I… I can see those pixies and they talk to me about the simple things in life, like animals, flowers and l-"

She shut up and blushed.

"Ashlynn, you utter genius, I commend you and your abilities," Professor said, grinning widely, "Now there's two more realms…"

Two voices; a male voice and a female voice, growled together; "_Never After,_" which causes Maddie to jump and yell "The Narrators!" then, sink and shake her head, disappointed.

"Yes…" Mr. Nimble began.

Two teens stood up, with virtually the same expression on their unnaturally attractive faces.

"Arianna Delphina Donskey," the girl said voice defiant, skirt too high for safety. I saw at least three boys crane their necks to get a view of her… wonders. Her blond hair was a pixie cut with blue highlights.

, "I'm from Never After, the place where the worst fairytales are made."

Everyone glanced at me quickly, and then glanced back at Arianna.

She chuckled sourly when she saw them looking at me.

"No, not as in the worst fairytale _characters_," she corrected herself, "I meant, the worst _stories_."

"Stories that are sick and twisted, stories where everyone dies, stories where the prince is an idiot and the princess is desperate and they both die because of their stupidity," said the boy, lip curled in disgust. Arianna turned and gave him a one eye-over and smiled, as if thinking; _smart, hot and straight-forward. _He's_ boyfriend material!_

And then, when a bunch of girls swooned, I realized who it was.

"Care to elaborate, Prince Zale?" Apple asked, with a smile tad _too_ sugary.

"_Don't_ call me 'Prince'," Zale snarled, sand grits swirling away in his clenched fist, "My legacy as a prince is one I shed years ago when I choose to become the Sandman's apprentice. Never After, my home realm, made me realize being _dead_ is better than being one of the princes there."

Everyone gasped.

"What did you expect?" Arianna demanded, pursing her lips and watching everyone with disdain only the highest of queens will ever reach, "My story, Donkey-skin, my mother has to die with a request to my father that he marries a woman more beautiful than her. And that woman turns about to be me. He'll try to marry _me_, his own daughter, because the story dictates so. Is that truly right? If this price of royalty, all of us princes and princesses rather die than fulfill our legacies."

Mr. Nimble grinned widely at that, as he kept an eye over us all. The two Never After royalties sat down. Arianna seemed to be biting her lower lip so as to not cry. Zale was exhaling and inhaling deeply, as if he was trying to calm himself down. And I realized, as bad as my life was, it must have been nothing compared to theirs. And, Never After must truly be the worst place to grow up.

"Excuse me sir, can I ask Zale a question?" Blondie asked

"Blondie…" Mr. Nimble began warningly.

Ignoring him, she whipped out the tablet she probably had on that entire lesson, she pointed it at Zale. I had feeling that she was video-taping mostly for one reason- so her ratings could hit the roof when his face appeared on the show.

"Prince Zale-" she began.

"Don't call me that," he snarled, quietly this time.

"Could you tell us your story?"

"My story?" he asked, confused, "Well, I'm going to be the next Sandman, of course, and I'll spread dreams around the-"

"No, no, no, you don't understand me," she said, with a high, tinkling laugh, "What was your first story?"

He looked at her quietly. And then, he stood up and walked out.

Everyone gasped and looked at Mr. Nimble. Blondie looked offended as she turned her camera towards herself and said: "That is just not right!"

Mr. Nimble had a pitying expression on his face as he watched the blonde boy walk out. When he realized how everyone was staring at him, he snapped his fingers.

"Quick, tell me the last realm!"

"Atlantis?" offered Little Bo Peep tentatively.

He shook his head.

"Miss Peep," he said, "You are _very_ close, but not quite there."

Everyone sat there in silence, probably trying to remember what realm Atlantis was in. I couldn't believe it. And most of them did Geog-ra-fairy!

I stuck up my hand.

"Raven?" he asked. I beamed. In your face, all of you students who aren't on first name basis with Mr. Nimble!

"Don't pick her! She's probably asking for a chance to curse us all!" a loud voice cat-called.

His face hardened.

"Well, if she gives us the correct answer-"

"She won't!" the person shouted again.

"'Well, if she does, are all of you willing to get homework on it?"

No one, for some reason, spoke up. And this is why it would have been a better idea not to do this subject. Not even Maddie says anything, but I don't mind because she's Maddie. She probably isn't paying attention.

Mr. Nimble looked at me.

"Raven?" he repeated.

"Interterra," I shouted.

"Yes," Mr. Nimble shouted back, "And as a punishment to the rest of you dunderheads, you have to research all of the countries in Interterra and hand it in tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp. Since most of you have smuggled your modern-fangled devices, start working! And I want the paper to be handwritten, at least three pages with information about each country and its economy, geographical features and key facts!"

And then, in the record time of three minutes, everyone sunk into a stupor as he began dictating notes.

And I decided to plug in my headphones to Pixie Mix and update, because fairy godmother! This was an awesome lesson to be me!

And I have a feeling Mr. N's giving me the Nimble eye, so I got to stop writing.

Where _is_ everyone? Uh-oh, now he's going to tell me off, because the bell's probably rung. I'm out!

**Ever After High, Dorm Room, 9pm, Cursing My Non-Existent Fairy Godmother:**

Okay,

I just realized that if I have a fairy godmother, she's really messing stuff up!

So, Tuesdays are my favorite day of the week, because I'm free most of the day. So, I spent most of the day, chilling out on the water tower. I had a pretty bad moment in Home Evilnomics when the goblin dude (who really needs to learn how to take bath, because _man_; that stench is EVIL!) decided to ask me out on a date. I had to kick him in the balls to get out of there. And then, at lunch I told the girls about the National Merit thing and they were all for it. And then Maddie cocked an eyebrow at me and said: _The darkest bird with the lightest heart must have a reason for turning into a charming hero. Perhaps, the deft charismatic doyen has something to do with it? _And then, everybody just looked at her and Maddie just told me we had to talk.

But, I guess Apple and company must have heard because- BAM! - They were there, like a curse or something.

So, we had to go to the Grim for the signups. When I saw the teachers who were in charge, I was attempted to get a move on it and leave before I signed my soul over to the pastry man.

Coach Gingerbreadman, Baba Yaga and Mr. Nimble were the teachers. I heard enough horror stories from other girls about trips with those three.

But then, Dexter waved at me, beaming, and then I decided to stay. Maddie must have seen this and she gave me a disapproving look, as if she was disappointed that I didn't tell her before.

"So, you teens want to join the National Merit scheme? This isn't for the weak; it's for the tough, the smart, the agile- the people with common sense. If you think you can't make it, leave the room now."

No one left. In fact, most of the people looked really excited. As for me, I never even heard about it before today, so I managed to look bored.

"No one's leaving?" Mr. Nimble asked, faintly amused, "They'll resign soon enough when they come back to camp, dehydrated and covered in unicorn poop."

No one left at that comment, although some people _did_ begin to look squeamish.

"And when one of them nearly dies, they'll beg us to take them back," Coach Gingerbreadman.

Someone screamed.

"Well, don't look so terrified," Baba Yaga cackled, "I do believe that no one died for the past ten years."

"Yaga…" Gingerbreadman began.

She glared at him.

"Well, there are perks. You get to get a certificate from the King and Queen of U.F.K.; you get easier access to nice universities, and, of course, you get memories of a lifetime."

People grinned at that.

"Okay, then, how many people are here?" Baba Yaga asks. A quick headcount later revealed we were…

"Forty-five," said Coach Gingerbreadman, "I'm so surprised I could weep tears of icing."

"This is our biggest group yet," Mr. Nimble warned, "How many people do you think will make it?"

"Thirty," they said in unison.

"Glad to know we've agreed on that," Mr. Nimble said.

"So, we're going to divide you guys up," Coach Gingerbreadman yelled, "Make a straight line and make it quickly!"

We made a straight line and filled one end of the gym to the other. Mr. Nimble gave a low whistle and they began to divide us.

I need to stop and take a moment to scream: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

So, Maddie and Cerise were put in the same team, Dinah was with Cedar put in another team and Sombra was in my team with me. So, maybe it's not so bad. Maybe I can survive with the rest of my team.

Nope, we're going to die in the wilderness.

I have possibly the worst team members in the world.

Arianna- you know, the girl with the short skirt, yeah, well, she's the team leader. Apple is our navigator- the person who gets the map and the directions and they're supposed to tell us where to go and stuff. Daring is our freaking first aide dude. I already see myself dying from a cut he didn't cure because he was too busy looking at his reflection. Zale is our P.R dude, something like the back-up navigator just in case Apple gets us lost and we need real normal directions. Also, he has to talk to the villagers we might run by. And I possibly have the WORST job in the history of jobs. I'm the freaking WEATHER GIRL!

What the hex is a girl supposed to do with a job like that? Run around and yell, "OMG, IT'S RAINING?"? I'm just supposed to observe the weather and stuff, and maybe adjust it, but compared to the other cool jobs, that's total shit.

And, Sombra is the Flora and Fauna, Gus Crumb is the economist- which is just something they made up to shut him up- Blondie's our self-appointed camerawoman and Humphrey Dumpty is actually the person who's _carrying_ the camera because the two of them didn't get any job.

Yep, we're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die out there and no one is gonna save us. I mean, Apple got us lost in the Grim. What about when we're in the middle of nowhere with no teacher to help us out?

Everyone else has gotten cool jobs. Maddie's a P.R- I have no idea _what_ they were thinking with _that_- Cerise is the navigator and Dexter's their first aide. They have the coolest group. I'd do lots of things to be in that group instead.

And, in Cedar's group, Briar's P.R and Cedar's weather girl like me. At least I have someone to complain with. Ashlynn's their Flora and Fauna and Hunter's their first aide. The Snow Queen's daughter, Winter, is their leader and Dinah is their navigator, which makes sense because she's a thief and all, and she's reading maps all the time.

Well, the last group has Jane Hook, Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan, Hopper and Little Bo Peep, so I'm grateful my fairy godmother woke up in time to save me from that horror.

Then they told us to give ourselves names, so Zale's like; "Let's be the Cheeky Misfits!" which caused Arianna to sock his shoulder and the rest of the girls in the group to ache at their closeness. Then, Apple tried to do it to Daring. Daring gave a mouse-like squeak and complained that she'd ruin his designer jacket.

"I'm serious about the Cheeky Misfits idea," Zale said.

"Yeah," Humphrey said, fixing his eggshell crown, "But we should make it shorter, into the Misfits."

"It is such a great idea, I'm convinced it must have been my idea to begin with," Daring added.

"I quite like it. It makes me think of cupcakes. And lollipop," Gus said, miming himself sucking a lollipop.

"No," began Apple.

"That is just not right," chimed in Blondie.

"Well then, it is girls versus boys," Apple began, "And there are five of us…"

"Well, I like it!" I said, suddenly, "The Misfits- that's what we are."

"Or at least most of us," Sombra said darkly.

"All in favor of Misfits, hands up!" Zale said.

Seven of us stuck our hands up.

"Well, ladies," he said, smiling, "It's seven against two. Misfits it is!"

We headed towards Mr. Nimble and he wrote us down. Then we sat down on the bleachers and we began working on a map. And Apple insisted on working on it first and we ended up miles (or inches) away from everyone else.

We finished off our work at dinner time and then, after dinner, they told us we had a camp this weekend, that we're leaving on Friday morning and we had another meeting for tomorrow. And, then they made us run laps and then they let us sleep.

And that is one reason of many as to why I'm convinced we're going to die. Most people in that group don't like me, including Zale. The way he stares at me so… ominously it scares the hex out of me. And whenever I say something, he just looks at me and keeps quiet. I just have to make sure Humphrey and Arianna don't hate me. But if they do dislike me, I'm changing groups.

I'm tired and I have Muse-ic first thing in the morning tomorrow, and I _need_ to be there on time. Or else, maybe I won't be allowed or something. I'm sure those perfect, prissy princesses will try to get me kicked out. Hags, they are all hags...

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it, chapter five! And also, I want to get something clear- Raven might be OOC because she's being truthful and she's letting loose after everything. And this isn't AU, it's actually an uncompressed version of the cartoon with the important stuff.<strong>

**And, I'd like some commoner OCs for the camp so they can meet them and maybe talk to them.**

***: goose mail.**

**Maddie says: Raven, you got have a reason to want to go camping. Perhaps Dexter Charming must have persuaded you?**


	6. Sept 3rd 2014: Quite An Eventful Day

**Hey guys, here's chapter six in which we have the episode Stark Raven Mad, in its entirety, an eventful Damsels-In-Distressing , Maddie stealing Raven's diary and of course, some practice for camp. Enjoy, and of course, REVIEW OR NO TEA FOR YOU! HA HA HA HA HA- okay, enough with the mad act.**

* * *

><p>Friends are the flowers in the garden we call life.<p>

-Mary Engelbreit.

**Ever After High, Glass Tower, 3-9-14, 10:30 am, Still Wondering Why I Had To Do Damsels-In-Distressing When I'm Supposed To Be Evil:**

Honestly, I don't know why I have to be subjected to this lesson. It's like hell in a bottle. And, I feel like I'm falling but not falling because this thing is ENTIRELY MADE OUT OF GLASS!

Last night, I spilled a bottle of Everlasting Ink into Apple's ball gown and I apologized for doing it. She got so mad and I had to escape through the window because she blocked the door with the orders of new evil stuff for me.

So, early this morning, when I snuck out through the window and scaled down the wall using the ivy- fine, I was actually falling and I skinned my knees- I headed to the Castletorium and prayed for princess pea butter. But, on my way, I heard something that sounded a lot like a volcano erupting:

"WHY?"

"Ms. Khalid-"

"WHY THE HEX DO YOU, HEADMASTER GRIMM, WANT ME TO FOLLOW MY MOTHER'S DESTINY? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?"

"Ms. Khalid-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A SKIRT OR A DRESS? I'M FROM AGRABAH! NOBODY WEARS DRESSES THERE! WE ALL WEAR PANTS!"

"Ms. Khalid!"

"OKAY, OLD MAN? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?"

"Ms. Khalid! Such behavior is unacceptable!"

I stuck my head around the corner, and saw Dinah looking murderous and Grimm attempting to play it cool.

Dinah pursed her lips and stepped closer to him, causing him to immediately step back, looking intimidated.

"If you think I shouldn't follow my dad's destiny because I'm a girl- I'm not the only girl who follows a dude's destiny. Look at Maddie Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Cedar Wood, _sir_," she snarled, using sir as a derogatory term, "And Alistair Wonderland- he's following his mother's destiny and I believe his mother took Heroics 101 as well. So, tell me why I should follow my mom's destiny."

He looked flabbergasted.

"Good day, _sir_. Better luck with the next kid who you try to demean with gender stereotypes."

And, with that, Dinah strutted off.

"Dinah!" I yelled, running after her.

She turned around and I got a fist in my side.

"Oomph…" I murmured.

"Sorry, I

didn't know it was you," she replied, falling into stride with me. She took off her hat and fixed her ponytail. She whistled and a monkey scrambled out of nowhere and perched itself on her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm headed off to the Castletorium, for breakfast. I'm hoping they might have restocked on their princess pea butter," I said.

"Princess pea butter?" she asked, the monkey blowing a raspberry at me. I wiped the spit off my face and looked at her with a straight face.

"Dinah, it's the ambrosia of the godmothers," I whispered reverently.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I might just change that…"

"Many people have tried to… refine my taste in food. I do believe you'll find it hard to change."

"You're saying that now," she scoffed as we entered the empty Castletorium. We headed towards the bread section and she picked up a spoon and dug it in to a container. She scooped up a spoonful of brown goo and, before I could stop her, she shoved it into my mouth. I tried to protest, but first I had to swallow. And then…

And then, my mouth died. It died of pleasure. I don't know how to explain, but oh my godmother, it was like heaven, my birthday and tickets to a meet and greet with One Reflection all wrapped up into one a spoonful that melts in your mouth like chocolate and for a second, I thought I forgot how to breathe.

"Introducing Nutella, the _real_ ambrosia of the godmothers," Dinah said.

"This… is… oh my god, give me more!" I cried out, diving for the spoon.

Dinah and I began fighting for the spoon. She refused to give it to me under the pretense that she wanted to make a sandwich.

"Get your own spoon!" I yelled, "I licked this one!"

She let go of it and shook her hand like she was burnt or something.

"Ow, you zapped me," she muttered, rubbing her hand.

I flexed my fingers and wiggled them at her.

"That is what happens if you try taking away my spoon."

"Your spoon?" she cried out indignantly. Then, we burst into laughter.

"Hey, are you free right now?" she asked, as we sat with our sandwiches at my table.

"Nah, I do Muse-ic. Don't you?"

"Nah, I don't need it," she replied.

"Why? I thought your story had singing in it," I said. Then, I closed my eyes and sang, in an exaggeratedly deep voice, "A whole new world!"

"I guess becoming a princess with one of my wishes will give me an awesome singing voice. And any other song before I find my genie and make my wishes… well, I can rap it out instead!"

"Good point…" I said.

The bell rang and I hurried off to the Muse-ic are really big doors guarding the Muse-ic room's entrance and apparently, they're enchanted so only _they_ will allow you to enter. The thing is, you're not supposed to strike up conversation with them because they'll keep you standing there for centuries if necessary.

"Who goes there?" the doors asked, in unison.

"Raven Queen," I said clearly.

"What should we do?" asked the left door, suddenly terrified, "She'll blast us apart."

"We keep our cool," the other door said, "State your business."

"I have a lesson."

"Then, you must prove you do this subject, by singing," they said in unison.

I felt kind of dumb, as I thought of a song. Then, I sung the first few line of the Legacy Day song.

"_They told you everything was waiting for you,_" I began, "_They told you everything was set in stone._"

I paused for a second and tried to remember the rest of the song. But, to my surprise, the door opened.

"Hey, girl," Sombra said as the door opened.

"Oh my godmother!" I screamed, clutching my chest and turning to her. She was already inside.

"Oh _my _godmother, that's one pair of lungs you've got over there," she remarked, covering her ears and wincing.

"You do Muse-ic?" we asked each other in unison, "That's shocking. Hey!"

We looked each other up and down and I laughed. I entered the class and we sat down.

"So, are you the only one who does this? What about Cerise or Cedar or Maddie?"

"Nah," I replied, "Although I'm pretty sure what happens in Cedar's story is not qualified as singing."

Other students filed in, screaming: _AAAH! RATS, _as a river of rats followed after them

Sombra leaped up, with an air of excitement.

"Oh my godmother!" she shouted, and ran after the rats.

"Miss Chonchon?" Professor Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she replied, with a rat in her hand.

"The rat?" he asked.

"What rat?" she replied sweetly.

"Sombra…" I began warningly. Even though I somewhat disliked the rats and stuff, Muse-ic is my favorite lesson.

"Fine," she said, giving me a look and dropping the rat.

"Well," he began, walking towards the podium, "We'll start this year by going through the classics. Due to paper budgets-"

"Is he talking about money?" Sombra asked.

"Nope, he's really talking about paper," I replied.

"-we will have to share copies of the songs. Now-"

Sombra sneezed loudly and flushed. Professor Piper gave her a suspicious look and told her to move in front. Then, with my luck, I got paired up with Kitty Cheshire. She decided to torment Professor P by asking him to play the tune of the Piper of Hamelin again and then it rained rats all over him.

"Kitty," I hissed.

"Meow," she replied, disappearing, slowly. Her smile was all that was left. Then she poked my side and disappeared completely. And I felt sick because her disappearing gave me a stomachache.

Then, the PA crackled.

"_Raven Queen, please report to Baba Yaga's office._"

"Who, me?" I asked.

"_Yes, you,_" it replied.

I glared at the PA and bit my sarcastic retort. Anyways, that was a rhetoric question.

I hurried off to her office and knocked the door.

"Um, Madam Yaga is everything... Okay?" I said, looking around.

In her office were Headmaster Grimm, Apple, Briar, Maddie and Lizzie. I bit my lip. Little Miss Perfect Apple White must have complained to Grimm that I wasn't planning to sign at all and I was being fairy nice.

"Raven, take a seat," she said, "As a faculty advisor, it's my job to meet with the... um..."

"Troubled students," cut in Grimm swiftly.

"What? I'm not troubled!"

"We're here to get you back on the right path…" she began. Then Grimm gave her a look and she gave a nervous laugh and corrected herself, "The wrong path. I'll let your friends explain."

Only one person in that room did I consider a friend- and she was partially mad.

"Raven," Apple said sweetly, smiling so broadly I could count her teeth, "I adore you!"

I raised an eyebrow at the comment. She didn't sound so adoring yesterday and the day before that.

"But, like, yesterday, you spilled that everlasting black ink all over my new ball gown!"

I gritted my teeth and rubbed my left elbow.

"_That_ was an accident. I felt really sorry and I said I was sorry like- what, a hundred times?"

What else did the girl want? I apologized _nicely_!

"You're not supposed to apologize!" she retorted, frustrated. "You're evil!"

Evil is a generic term, come to think of it. Mom always used to tell me; _evil isn't born, Raven- it's made._

"Ugh, but if I don't want to-" I began, crossing my arms and glaring.

"Raven, you're here to listen," Grimm cut in. He motioned at me to sit.

I sat down and looked at him, quietly.

"Briar, would you like to go next?" Madam Yaga asked.

Briar nodded and stood and began in a confidential tone.

"Everyone!" she said, invisible pop music playing in the background, "I set up a bungee jumping platform on the east turret-"

I stifled a laugh as Madam Yaga gave her a look and she shut up.

"Briar, hocus focus! Maddie?" she asked.

Maddie poured herself a cup of tea before she answered.

"I think Raven is wicked awesome just the way she is. And you didn't tell me we were here to behassle her. You said we were gonna have a tea party!"

She glared at Grimm who shook his hand at her impatiently.

"Yes, I lied," he said. Maddie slumped at the comment. I shook my head and mouthed: _his tea isn't nice anyway._ Then she smiled and nodded, "We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts," he continued.

An invisible guitar begins a solo as she produced a card with my face on it and sliced it into two.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she shouted.

The five of them began squabbling, about me, without giving me a say. I can feel anger in me rise like a bubbling pot of porridge.

"Everyone-" I began. No one heard me. That was it. I stood up and shouted; "_Everyone STOP!"_

Dark magic escaped from my fingertips. It swirled around and then, with sudden accuracy, hit Grimm, turning him into… a chicken.

"Now _that's_ what we're looking for from an Evil Queen! I think we made real progress here!" he said, hurrying towards me. Angrily, I stomped out, hearing them laugh at him. He hurried after me, "But... how do I change back? I don't want to be a chicken man!"

I ignored him and began walking back to class, only for the bell to ring.

"Curses!" I muttered, hurrying off to class to get my stuff before they locked the doors with Sticky Charms.

I swept up my stuff into my hand and stumbled. Then, I began hurrying out as the doors began closing.

"Oh, no!" I yelled, trying to run faster. But that was impossible in my heels. I kicked them off, promising myself I'd come back for them later and shot out of the door and nearly got smashed into splinters.

"Whoa- don't kill yourself!" said a girl as I slammed into her, toppling both of us onto the ground.

"Sorry," I said, getting on my knees and picking my books. She picked up my pencil case and handed it to me.

"It's okay, Raven," she replied.

I arched an eyebrow as I took my pencil case and put it in my backpack. I looked at her and realized who she was.

"Hey, Arianna," I said, acknowledging her with a nod.

We began walking. I felt considerably shorter without my heels, but it was much more comfortable walking without them.

"I'm heading towards Damsels-In-Distressing," she said, "Do you do it?

"Yeah, because they need more damsels," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Arianna laughed, and patted my head, now that she was looming over me. She realized she was taller than me, so she placed her elbow on my shoulder, laughing.

"Hey, cut that out," I said, crossly.

She stuck her tongue out and took her elbow off.

"You know… you know how you said you didn't want to sign the book a few days ago?"

"Yeah?" I replied, instantly defensive, looking for a camera.

"Were you serious about it? Do you think you can change everything?"

I looked into her eyes and saw the hope shining into them. Then, I said what Dexter told me.

"I'm not sure. But it's worth the risk."

We reached class and we saw a paper stuck to the door.

"My Heroics 101 partner is a Charming…" she began.

"Holy hex, Zale's last name is Charming!" I said.

She socked my shoulder.

"He doesn't want people to know," she hissed.

"Holy hex, Zale's last name is Charming," I said quietly.

"And your partner is… wait- Dinah Khalid? But I thought girls weren't allowed to do Heroics 101!"

"Dinah likes breaking rules," I admitted, proud of Dinah.

We entered the classroom. Correction- we stepped outside.

"Wait- what?" we said in unison.

"Damsels-In-Distressing takes place in the towers, so the boys can have more of challenge," Blondie said as she walked into the field, fashionably strutting in with Briar and Apple.

She froze and gave a weak laugh.

"Ari-Arianna," she chuckled, "That's… just right…!"

She turned pale and hurried off.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh- I yelled at her when she couldn't keep up during yesterday's jogging and told her the bears would eat her if she didn't learn how to run. And then… I told her I'd feed her to some really wild bears."

"That was wicked," I said solemnly.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to say it wasn't funny."

"It was!" I admitted and then, we burst into laughter.

"Silence, ladies," the White Queen said, "It is unbecoming of a young lady to laugh like a donkey."

Arianna turned red at the remark.

"Into the towers, girls," Maid Marian ordered gruffly. I thought she died in her story!

I eyed the tower with an air of horror. Oh my godmother, this was horrible. It was beyond horrible. It was _glass_. Dark magic and glass don't mix so well. Whenever I'm near lots of glass, it all converts to one, big mirror.

"Raven Queen, head to room 13!" the White Queen ordered, "Quickly! You're not growing any younger."

I groaned. Personally, I think there are two kinds of Wonderlandians; the nice ones and the not-so nice ones. The nice ones are like Maddie- all happy-go-lucky and stuff- and the not-so-nice ones are like the White Queen or Lizzie Hearts who happen to only be able to shout at people.

"Where are your shoes?" Maid Marian demanded sharply, "A damsel must always wear shoes for she doesn't wish to get callused feet."

"Oh… you're talking to me. I...I, uh lost them," I lied.

"That is unbecoming to a future queen," the White Queen says sharply, "Now move faster before you get wrinkles from the heat of the sun."

I stomped off, fuming. I'm dropping this subject as soon as possible.

When I entered the room, purple magic snaked away from my feet, causing ripples as I walked in. The door shut itself after me and then, the room turned into a mirror. So, I have no idea whether Dinah's even close.

Wait, someone's coming! Yes, I'm out of here!

**Ever After High, General Villainy Classroom, 4:17pm, In Detention With Dinah, Cupid And Dexter, Mainly Because Dinah And I Destroyed The Obstacle Course And They Came Last:**

So, who wants to hear how we ended up in here, with Mr. Badwolf giving us the evil eye and shifting from wolf to human and barking (while in human form): _THIS ISN'T WOOING 101, MR. CHARMING! SO STOP TRYING TO REVISE IN MY CLASSROOM OR I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW! _Then, Dexter whimpered, (quite a manly whimper though) and stopped talking to Cupid.

I don't hear anyone responding, so I might as well continue, because silence is consent. Isn't that how the first Prince took the first Snow White? By considering her silence as consent and carrying her off to his castle only for his servants to stumble and get her to choke up the apple and her being a total idiot, marries the man.

Dinah broke the glass door and yelled at me, telling me to haul ass and get out of there.

"Aren't you supposed to carry me?" I demanded, "You know?"

"Honey, you're way taller than me. _You_ carry _me_," she replied, as she snatched my bag away from me and hopped onto my back. I stumbled out into utter mayhem. Daring Charming was already in the lead, with Duchess Swan on his back, looking like her birthday came early. Dexter was yelling: _my glasses! I can't find my glasses_, and Cupid had swooned.

"Go, go, go, Raven! C'mon, let's bust out this joint!"

I began hurrying off.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I was watching an Al Capone movie last night!"

I ran for a while, gaining up on Daring who was being strangled by Duchess's long limbs. I passed Daring and stuck out my tongue. Then, I nearly fell into an endless chasm.

Well, not so endless. There was actually a safety net, so if you fell inside, someone else would have to bring you out. The other side wasn't anywhere I could jump towards even with Dinah on my back.

I took a step back and Dinah slithered off my back. We watched, impressed, as Daring made the jump with Duchess safe on his back. Then he turned and stuck his tongue at _me_. Say what?

Dinah began to fasten a rope around a hook I'm pretty sure wasn't there five seconds before. Then, she tied another hook to the rope and tossed it. It dug into the glass and I looked at her.

"There's no way- holy hex!"

She pushed me into the chasm. I grabbed the rope and begin making my way across. Remember how I said I don't have muscles? Yeah, that applies to the rest of my body as well. I could barely support myself what with Dinah nudging my behind with her boot if I paused and the lack of muscles.

We reached the other side and Dinah tugged at the rope. She cracked the floor with her insistent tugging and she toppled over as the hook came flying back. Glass began pouring into the hole and severed the safety net. Now, all anybody had to worry about was getting across the hole without falling to their certain deaths. So, they'd be okay! After all, they managed to get across it in the first place.

"Uh…" I said.

"Okay, they don't deduct marks for destroying stuff, so I'll still have an A if we come second. Now, come on! We still have to go through the fake stairs and the crocs. Then, we'll be outta here," she said matter-of-factly, "Now, haul ass, Queen!"

She grabbed my arm and charged towards the door. She kicked it down and then, we fell through a staircase and landed on our butts one level below.

"Man, I forgot about that one," she groaned, "There goes my right one too."

She began this strange dance, where she walked on one step, hopped on the other, missed a step, stepped on the next, missed the next two, missed another three and then, she fell again, landed in a crouch and told me to mimic her.

"Uh…"

"I'll help you," she said, "Walk. Hop. Jump. Step," she said, as I did her orders.

"Miss- oh, Raven!"

I fell through and broke six stair steps on my way, into splinters. Thanking my father's foresight- and cursing my bad luck- I yelled out:

"DINAH KHALID I WILL CUT YOU IF WE COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE!"

She winced.

"You do know that I'm new at the saving people thing? I'm used to breaking myself out of trouble- not getting someone else out of it. Wait, don't get up. Do you have any- on second thought, move!"

The door above us opened. Hunter was hurrying down, jumping, hopping, and stepping, with Lilly Bo Peep on his back.

Dinah dragged me along out of the door and to a moat filled with crocodiles. This time, I grabbed the rope and swung across, curling up my toes and squealing like a princess when I felt the crocs nipping at them. I looked down and saw the crocs circling under me and then, I lost my memory after that. The next thing I can remember is that Dinah and I came second and King Charming congratulated Dinah on being such a great hero and showing Ever After High girls are good at this kind of stuff too. She got an A on the assignment and Grimm looked like he had to suck lemons.

Then, Dexter came with Cupid and there was eerie silence. His father broke the silence by laughing at him. Dex's shoulders drooped.

""Dexter, you just set a new record for slowest rescue in the history of Ever After High."

I closed my eyes and willed myself away from his embarrassment. I ignored it all until I heard the words; _punishment._

My eyes flew open.

"Not only do you have to serve detention," Grimm was saying, "But you will also have to do a makeup assignment."

"I'm sorry sir," he said, hanging his head.

Grimm smiled.

"I'm sure you will do better next time," he said.

"Yes, sir, yes, I will," he said.

"Also, Ms. Queen, Ms. Khalid… detention for destroying most of the obstacles."

"Yes, sir!" Dinah replied, mock respectfully, "What did you think of my performance sir?"

He scowled and walked off.

"How rude," she said.

"He just couldn't say how awesome you are, Di," I said, patting her back.

"Our detention's with Mr. Badwolf," Cupid said, walking over with Dexter. She had her arm wrapped around his biceps almost possessively. It would be ironic if she liked him. She's the god of love's kid and she's in love with a person who can't describe love. I've seen weirder things… "Is he bad?"

Dinah, Dexter and I looked at her eyes wide.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"He's bad alright. He's downright evil," Dexter said.

Nah, Cupid and Dexter would never happen. What would be their ship name? I've heard that Cupids believe that stuff like that are important. Dexpid? Cupiter?

So, we went through the rest of the day in a blur. I barely paid any attention in General Villainy, which I paid for with Goblin-dude-who-won't-take-a-bath trying to feel me up under the table. I blew up the table and he was taken to the hospital ward. So, I won't see him for a week or so. That's one problem solved.

As I was going to leave class, Mr. Badwolf eyed me up and down and told me to sit because we had detention.

I gulped.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Queen," he groaned, "Now, please, _sit down right now_. Wait- where are your shoes?"

I groaned.

"Forget to put them on."

I sat and waited. Dinah came in, whistling. Mr. Badwolf gave her such an evil look she froze and asked, in a high voice, if she was in the right classroom. He snarled as a reply.

She sat down, terrified.

"Oh, godmother, he's scarier than Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered.

"That I am, Ms. Khalid. Old Rumple doesn't shape shift like I do."

Dexter and Cupid joined us and then they began whispering when Mr. Badwolf stepped outside. They must have forgotten that he had wolf ears and he barged and shouted at them.

I remember how years ago, back in sixth grade, Mr. Badwolf gave us villains-to-be a speech about how the world expected him to break us down and get us to turn evil, when all he would teach us was how to fight and win, and then, lose with style, because, everyone had to lose, but only some people can choose when they lose.

Come to think of it, even Mom chose when she'd lose. I guess it was when she poisoned Wonderland. She probably knew she was going to lose it all. She probably knew they would never forgive her.

Mr. Badwolf's back inside and I think he's trying to intimidate me by staring at me with wolfish hunger. Well, two can play that game. I'll stare back the way Mom taught me. Staring…staring…staring…Ha! I won! And he can't say he lost with style!

As if to concede his defeat, he let us go and asked Dinah to call Cerise for him.

IN YOUR FACE, GRIMM! MR. BADWOLF DIDN'T BREAK ME! IF I CAN GO THROUGH THREE HOURS OF DETENTION WITH BADWOLF, I CAN DO ANYTHING.

"That's Mr. Badwolf to you, Ms. Queen," Mr. Badwolf says, suddenly hovering over me and my diary, "I suggest you change that and stop writing what I'm saying as I say it!"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"No way_,"_ I murmured as I hurried out.

"I heard that, wise aleck!"

**Ever After High, Grimnasium, 9pm, GREETINGS FROM MADDIE:**

Hey diddle, diddle, I do have a riddle, from Madeline Hatter to you! It's Maddie for short, but not just the short, but also tall people too!

_Translation: Hey! It's Maddie! Who wants a riddle?_

Raven is currently very busy with somebody, so, I decided to kidnap her diary and write in here while I watch her. So, she's with one of the many Princes and she's either laughing… or trying to blow his face up.

I don't know why Raven is called evil. She's the biggest sweetheart in the realm. Even bigger than Apple, who, currently, is plotting with Briar and Blondie so they can show everyone how Rae is e-vile. As in _E-VILE! _Anyhoo, they must not realize I'm sitting right under them and listening to their every word. What would Rae say again? Oh yeah, _HAGS!_

"Excuse me," I say.

"Oh, hi, Maddie," Apple says, smiling widely.

"What's this about showing Raven's true colors? I want in. Then, the world can see that saying raven's evil is just finky-dinky _crazy!_" I say.

They look uncomfortable.

"Unless you want to start spreading lies about Raven," I add, "In that case, I own a flamethrower and I will not hesitate to set you on FIRE! AND WATCH YOU BURN!"

"Maddie-" Blondie begins, "-she's evil."

"Let me get that flamethrower," I reply, pulling off my hat and digging through it. I pull it out and aim it at them.

"You were saying?" I ask.

They burst into laughter.

"Hey; _that's_ a water gun!"

Angrily, I stuff it back. Dad must have taken it away after the last fiasco I caused. They walk off, Briar patting my head, all three laughing.

"I got our new spy clothes…"

If violence isn't the answer, and politeness isn't either… then what _is_? What can I do to help Raven out? They'll probably think I'm joking around and I'm so happy-sappy as usual. Maybe, I should infiltrate. Maybe I should give them haircuts. Maybe I should-

"Maybe you should drop my diary before I sit on you, Maddie," Raven says, "Anyways, how are you getting the pen to move by dictating to it? That's not a Quick-Quotes Quill. It's a normal biro pen. That's-"

"Please don't say it," I beg. Then the pen fell, because I realized it was impossible and I had to write this with my hands. And now Raven's wrestled me to the ground and tries getting her diary back. But I won't let her take it. No way. I'm not even-

**Ever After High, Grimnasium, 9:16pm, Enjoying My Victory Even If I Got It Because It Was Maddie's Team's Assessment Time:**

So, Maddie was right. I was talking to a Prince. I was talking to Prince Zale Charming of Never After, who is a total pain in the fairy tale. Although I'm not sure how Maddie knows that he's a Charming. When I asked, she was like' the narrators told me and I saw in the future and he admitted it, but I didn't want you to know.

I told her she had probably read the admission list again and saw his name.

So, we got our trip forms today, since the trip is TWO DAYS! OH MY GODMOTHER, I NEED TO GO SHOPPING TOMORROW! But I don't even know what to get. It says I need a sleeping bag, a walking stick, a plate, mug, spoon and bowl, a flashlight, my common sense and overnight essentials. That's where I'm really confused.

Then, they told us that they were going to assess all of our groups to see how our teamwork was. So, my group went first and, I gotta say, we were pretty good. And Daring didn't do any more damage to my fake broken leg. In fact, he FIXED it. Is that shocking or what?

And, just when I was getting over the pain of being the weather girl, Zale made a snide comment about my job being the least useful. He was being extra mean throughout the session and then, the moment we were finished, I grabbed him and hauled him away from the others.

"Yes?" he asked, surprised.

"Listen up, prince boy," I snarled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling myself to my full height, "We're in the same team- that's the only reason I'm not hesitating to be a total witch and blast your face. But, I'm warning you now- this has to stop. I have done nothing to you, nothing to deserve you acting this way. So if we can't get along, I can swap teams with Cedar and she'll give you a truthful account of what you really are."

"And that is?"

"_A pain in the neck_," I shouted, shaking him.

He slowly removed my hands off him and I dusted off the sand.

"If you hate me, at least have the courtesy to hide it like everyone else in the team does."

I looked at his face, his mocking face, his sea blue eyes and I just felt madder. I shoved him away and zapped him just a little so it would take him some time to get back up. Then, I walked off and found Maddie writing in my diary.

What's this about Apple being an idiot again? Oh, godmother, I'm so gonna die during this camp. What with Apple swearing to find me do something evil, and Zale being a pain and having to brave it out in the wilderness of Nottingham forest. We have to find our way from Nottingham into Hood Hollow and being back at school by Sunday afternoon. Am I the only one who thinks that's impossible? Well, it seems like it.

*Sigh*, if only the rest of the realm had my common sense. Then everyone would live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter six! I need two more commoner OCs, both preferably male. And luciayshadow: I hope you don't mind, but I plan to use Sombra's brother as an assessor.<strong>

**And, btw the assessors are the people who are in charge of keeping an eye on you and also take it upon themselves to make camp as hard- and as funny- as possible.**

**And please review!**


	7. Sept 4th 2014: Maybe Apple's Not So Bad

**Hello guys! Here is chapter seven! Enjoy and review! Longer note at the bottom because I realized it's more effective to threaten you there. Just kidding!**

* * *

><p>You become the champion by fighting one more round.<p>

-James J Corbett.

**Ever After High, English Classroom, 8:50 am, Panicking Because I Need Stuff, Like Fairy Fast And I Don't Even Get Enough Time:**

Oh godmother, hear me now; if you exist, help me and stop being such a fairy fail. I don't think I'll survive if I don't get the afternoon off.

So what can I do? Ask the teachers to let us off? I'm not blind- I'm no Apple. They'll look at me and hiss and hold me back with garlic. I'm not a vampire- not even vampires are repelled by garlic. Well, let me fix that statement- everyone dislikes garlic. So who blames me for screeching when they threw garlic at me? Exactly, there's nobody yelling no.

Oh my Grimm, I just had a brain wave! Apple freaking White can charm anyone into doing anything for her. So if I get her to flap them pretty eyelashes like butterfly wings- there's nothing we can't get.

Unfortunately, that requires talking to her and letting her take all of the commendation from everyone. But, hey- it's not like I would be thanked anyway. Okay, I'm going to swallow my pride and go. I'm wishing myself luck, since this isn't a thing with life, of course.

**Book End, Hat & Tea Shoppe, 6pm, Totally Exhausted But Finding The Strength From Somewhere To Write What Happened Today And How Absolutely Hexcited I Am About Tomorrow:**

Oh my Grimm, oh my Grimm, oh my Grimm, oh my Grimm, oh my Grimm, oh my Grimm-

Pause. I need to breathe. And drink my Violent Violet Veil tea and enjoy this scone with the clotted cream. Oh this _so_ good…

Back to overreacting- thank you godmother of the skies and stuff. Thank you so much. I finally know you exist- and if you don't really exist, then, man, I probably have borrowed some poor shmuck of a princess' godmother for a while. Wherever you are, whatever you are, may you live happily ever after!

And…I have to admit something my mother would kill me for. I now…I now…I now own PANTS! And they are much nicer than my skirts, I must say. Now I can blend in the crowd, if it wasn't for me hovering over almost everyone.

Okay, okay, now I need to explain. Just pull up your stockings… or should I say PANTS- okay, I will stop now with the pants- and brace yourself for a really, really long story that contains horrors never seen before including swooning boys, Apple's eyelashes and a wicked awesome _Just Right_ mirrorcast. (I know- I never thought I'd like that show. I was always more of a _Spells Kitchen _girl.)

After I swallowed my pride and headed down to Apple's row, she was surrounded by admirers who all wanted to carry her bags tomorrow morning.

"Uh… Apple?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up and smiling. She blinked slowly at the boys around her and fluttered her eyelashes and their heart rates changed as they all clutched their hearts and passed out.

"I…I need… I need… uh… I need a favor," I said, sheepishly, looking away.

"That's okay! That's Royal Rule No# 86- help those who need help. So, what do you need? Is it that wicked evil cape I showed you yesterday?"

I winced at the thought of me asking for her to get that for me.

"It's… it's about camp," I said, "I need to go shopping and-"

She hit her face with her palm.

"Oh my Grimm, I almost forgot! Let me guess, you want help on getting the teachers to let us off?"

"Yeah-"

"On it," she began, "Blondie, Briar, we have some work to do."

The two girls swiveled around and leaned in.

"Have either of you gone shopping for the camp tomorrow?"

"Well, I have most of the stuff anyways, and I was going to skive- oh, I mean get a permission slip, Apple, don't get me wrong- and get it today," Briar said.

"I got my things through the MirrorNet yesterday. I need to make sure my things are just right," Blondie added.

"Well, there are thirty-eight people who probably haven't done anything," Apple said, taking the leader thing in stride, "So, we need to follow Royal Rule No# 32: _Do everything for the greater good_."

"So…" Blondie began, her enthusiasm beginning to bubble like a pot of porridge.

"So…" Briar repeated.

"So…" I said, confused.

"It's time to show school what we princesses can really do," Apple said.

Apple latched her fingers around my wrist and hurried me down the stairs. Sombra and Dinah took one look at the two of us running towards Mr. Nimble and a stunned Sombra paid Dinah, who pocketed the money with a devious smile at me. Maddie gave me a thumbs-up and Dexter raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He mouthed: _Good luck._ I nodded.

"Professor," Apple said, in a jaunty tone, "Do you mind if Raven and I-"

"Hold up- you and Raven? On second thought, please continue," he said, looking immensely interested and leaning in to listen to what she was saying.

"Well, do you mind if we go to Headmaster Grimm?"

"Be my guest," he said, grinning widely, "I have to watch this- I mean, go on!"

She dragged me outside and I yanked my wrist away and rubbed it.

"So what's your plan, genius?" I asked.

"Well, it's royally perfect," she said, as we began jogging through the hallway, "We go to the Headmaster, convince him to let us second-years have the rest of the day off- which he will, because I just need to mention my parents involvement in this and tell him how it would be good for our destinies and he'll just let us do it. Then, we give a mirrorcast and, by lunch, we'll all be at the Village Mall. Boom- we're done."

"I never knew you were so… _devious_," I said. _Or smart_, I added in my head.

"Looks can be deceiving. I never thought you could be nice," she retorted, which shut me up and made me think; _she's right!_

We reached his office and Apple knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"Apple White and Raven Queen," she replied.

"Oh, Apple, come right in!" he said, opening the door.

She entered and she dragged me along when she realized I wasn't planning to stay. We sat down in the two armchairs and I was painfully aware of the difference of the chairs- one was extremely soft and comfortable and the other was a hard-backed wooden chair. To my surprise, Apple sat in the wooden chair and looked over at Grimm.

"Hello, sir," she said.

"Hello, Apple," he said, warmly, like he was her dad or something, "Ms. Queen," he added curtly.

"Headmaster," I replied, refusing to acknowledge him with a nod.

He ground his teeth and looked at Apple.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, you know how the National Merit was a program started by my grandparents on both sides of the family, years ago, to further the hopes of the future generation. Well, Raven and I, as well as many other students are in this program and, as it is our first time going camping, we need to buy our equipment."

"So?" he asked, raising one bushy eyebrow.

"Our camp is tomorrow and almost nobody has equipment. We wondering if you could allow us to go and buy what we need after lunch."

"Only you two?" he asked, "Well-"

She gave a high, tinkling laugh.

"Sir- you misunderstand me. I mean all of us."

"All of you?"

"All of us," she said, with a tone of finality.

He swallowed and began thinking hard, obviously caught in a hard position.

"My parents would approve of this, of course," Apple said to me, as if I said something. When I gave her a funny look, she winked at me and I nodded.

Grimm's eyes widened and he nearly fell out of his chair in his eagerness to allow her.

"Why, yes, Ms. White! What a wonderful idea you had!"

Apple smiled demurely, but I was really mad. She took all the credit for my idea, again.

Nibbling on the inside of my cheek, I listened to the rest of the conversation and then, when Apple smiled again and stood up; I stood up and marched out.

"Raven?" Apple asked, seemingly confused.

"What?"

"Why are you angry?"

"Why am I angry? Do I look like I'm angry? I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

"Raven, you're making a scene!"

I glared at her and grabbed her arm and marched her away.

"You always take credit for everything we are supposed to do. That's one reason people don't like you, Apple. You need to stop thinking about yourself and being more damn considerate!"

At that, I hit the lockers beside us and they crumpled within each other. And for once, I didn't care.

"Stop being selfish for once and look beyond your reflection, for once, Apple!"

And, with that, there was an eerie silence as I walked away from her hurt face and to class. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I probably would have been jumped if it was for Mr. Nimble yelling that he'd call the Pied Piper and ask him to play one of his so-called 'hexcellent' teen tunes. That shut everyone up because they knew that when Professor P starts playing, no one can stop dancing along with the tune. And the most horrifying thing is that he always plays a ballroom dance tune. *shudder* I have tried converting him to contemporary music, but he fainted when he heard Katy Fairy's _Roar_.

I sat down and plugged in my headphones and acted like I was fairy busy. I opened the back of my English notebook and acted like I was jotting down notes, when in reality, I was writing the lyrics of _You Don't Know You're Charming._

The bell rang and I marched off, and decided I should spend the next lesson in the lifairy. There was no way _anybody_ would look for me there.

As usual, I was mistaken, because Cerise came and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Raven," she said, nodding at me.

"Hey, Cerise," I replied.

"Why so grumpy?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, trying to brush it off. The step-librarians came by, looking murderous, but Cerise occupied herself in the book in front of her.

"Oh, really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and attempting to read the fine, small font in the book in front of her. Sighing, I reached out and turned the book right side up.

"I just don't want to talk about it," I admitted.

"But, would you be willing to talk about something else?"

"Like…?"

"A boy who doesn't stop eyeing you," she teased.

"Cerise, how did you find out about the goblin dude and who else knows?"

"What goblin dude?"

"Not important if you don't already know!"

"Raven…" she growled threateningly.

"Honestly, it's not what you think it is," I said defensively, "I just blew up a table on him."

"How romantic…"

"Cerise…" I said, warningly.

She gave a big laugh, which caused most people to look up and the step-librarians to go: SH!

"So who's this boy?"

"A certain Charming…"

"Cerise, tell me, or I will-"

"Oh, look there's Dexter!" she said, watching my face closely. When I don't do anything, she barks, "HEY!"

He jumped, causing his glasses to fall off and he fumbled around with them for a bit and then, he put them back on.

"Hey, Cerise," he said, giving her a nervous salute, "Hey, Raven."

Cerise gave him a big smile at that one.

He hurried off and began perusing the shelves. He pulled down a big tome and began staggering with its weight as he dropped it on the table.

Cerise was talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Uh, Cerise, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to bug Dexter right now," I said, suddenly getting the urge to go and bother him and hear him give an exasperated laugh.

She beamed and said;

"Oh, you were listening! You go, girl! Now, I have to tell Maddie- I mean; I have to go to the bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow as I stood up and walked off to Dexter's table and saw that the big book he was reading was called: _the Art of Wooing._

"Hey, Dex, what's up?" I asked, sidling next to him.

He turned red and bit his lower lip.

"Oh, um, hey Raven Nothing! I mean nothing much, Raven. Heh," he said giving me an awkward grin.

"The Art of Wooing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Dexter Charming! Are you trying to sweep some girl off her feet?" I tried the Apple thing and Dexter looked totally terrified- or interested. Sometimes, I can't tell.

"I wish," he replied, slumping into his chair, "I'm studying for Advanced Wooing, but it's hopeless. I wish I was as good as my brother."

My eyes widened. So, I'm not the only one who has someone I can never be like but people try molding me into. (*clears throat* I mean my mother.) And, then I got mad. He was a Charming, I was really mad at Apple for existing and cursing my life, and, of course, the world thinks I'm evil!

"As good as your brother?" I snarled, slamming my hand on the table and turning it entirely into a slab of ice, "You're so much better than Daring! He should wish he could be as good as you!"

"Thanks Raven," he said, smiling at me, "You're swell."

"I'm swell?" I asked, "Wooing has gotten to your brain, Charming."

He looked at me and grinned.

"You're right- it probably has," he said, "Let's leave before the step-librarians give us detention."

I laughed as he stood up.

"We've been in detention together once and I'm eager to say it's not an experience that I'd want to repeat."

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Dex, I'd rather talk to you in more… normal surroundings," I said, as we left the lifairy.

"Like the Hocus Latte Cafe?" he asked quickly, so quickly, it took me awhile to understand it.

Before I could reply and ask him if he was asking me out, his phone rang.

"Dex!" Blondie shrieked into the phone, so loudly both of us winced, "I need your cameraman abilities, as fast as you can move! It's important!"

With that, she hung up.

"Sorry, Raven, duty calls!" he said, "I promise I'll meet up with you later."

He began hurrying off.

"Bye!" I called after him, dejectedly.

Disappointed, I headed off to the Castletorium, so I could find some Nutella. And then, guess who I find there? The entire group- minus Cedar, which meant they were talking about something top secret- was chilling out, like they were all free. Or rather, they were all skiving.

"Sh, she's coming!" Dinah said, pinching someone under the table.

When I sat down in our table, five expectant faces looked at me eagerly.

"So," Arianna said, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Stop acting so finky-dinky stupid, Rae," Maddie said, "Or you'll have to face the wrath of my flamethrower." She dug into her hat and pulled out a rubber mouse. Then she groaned.

"_Chica_," Sombra began, examining her fingernails, "If you don't tell us, we'll spray paint your hair pink and blonde."

"I have the cans," Dinah added.

"Cerise…" I snarled.

"I…I uh have to go!"

She bolted out. I tried climbing over the table to go after her, but they pulled me down.

"So, what did he say?"

"Who?" I asked again.

"Dexter!" all four yelled.

"Oh, he had to go to Blondie so they could make a new episode for _Just Right_," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"No way!" all four yelled at me.

"Él es muy estúpido!" Sombra said, "Pellets!"

"How could he do that? I thought he was tea-riffic!" Maddie added.

"Him and that blond screechy girl…" Arianna mused, "Let's kick his ass."

"I'm in for it!" Dinah shouted.

They hi-fived each other and I stood up.

"That's it- can't I have normal friends!?"

I walked out, really mad now. But then when I walked out, the _Just Right_ episode started on one of them big Mirrors.

_"Hello Ever After High!_" she said, really perkily, "_Welcome to Just Right, season 5, episode 7! Today, we have a lot of school gossip floating around, but before we get to that, Apple has some great news for you!"_

I went to my dorm room, picked up my money bag and my MirrorPhone and climbed out of the window again. Then, alone, I went to Book End, not caring if I got in a lot of trouble or not. I mean, I was evil, wasn't I? My own friends would not even talk to me, without sounding patronizing. What about everyone else?

I went to get my sleeping bag, bug spray and hiking boots at the Village Mall. Then, people started spilling into the mall. A girl came into the store I was hiding chilling in and she saw me. Instead of hurrying in the opposite direction, she walked up to me.

"Hi," she said. I looked behind me and all around me and there was no one else there.

"Hi," I said, confused. Hold up, who the hex was this girl and why was she talking to me?

"You're Raven Queen, right?"

"Who's asking?"

She giggled.

"I'm Dandelion Sorcery-Dance," she said, "And I want you to know that what you did for all of us was wicked awesome."

"Really?" I asked, "What did I do?"

She laughed again and walked off to buy herself a sleeping bag that matched her hair color.

I was convinced the world had turned upside down as I walked out with my things in a bag. I banished them to my room and then, continued.

As I walked through the mall, people began to wave at me and smile. Some even thumped me on the back. I went into a hardware store to hide look for things, but when the owner started to eye me weirdly, I knew that I had to get going. I bought a wooden stick that reached my shoulder and hurried out.

"Hey, Raven!" Cedar called.

I slowed down and began walking with her.

"Hey," I replied.

"That was a great idea!" she said, "I honestly wish I thought about it myself."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, dragging her towards a hidden alcove in between the theater and the bathrooms.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked, shocked.

"Cedar, can you tell me?"

"Yes, I can and I'm feeling great because you actually asked whether I could tell you or not because most people would just tell me to tell them."

I rolled my eyes a little and looked at her hexpectantly.

"Here, take a look at this," she said.

She opened up Blondie's homepage for _Just Right_ and played the latest mirrorcast.

_"Hello Ever After High!_" she said, really perkily, "_Welcome to Just Right, season 5, episode 7! Today, we have a lot of school gossip floating around, but before we get to that, Apple has some great news for you!"_

This time, I watched it, wondering if Apple was actually as nice as they said.

The camera zoomed in on Apple who smiled widely. Behind her, several boys fell as they saw her do that on the big mirror in the center of school.

"_Well, this about the camp tomorrow," _she said in a perky tone that rivaled Blondie's, "_You know that we need to go shopping- ha, ha, boys included, ha, ha,- and we barely have any time, so Headmaster Grimm said we are allowed to leave to get our shopping done!"_

"_What made you have this wonderlandiful idea?_" Blondie asked.

Apple beamed and began:

"_Well, I always think about others first-"_

Then she stopped and swallowed hard, repeating her last few words again. Then she shook her head.

"_It wasn't my idea. It was Raven. It was Raven who thought about everyone else and decided to tell me that we should ask for permission. It was Raven who knew most people needed to get their things and it wasn't me. It would be wrong of me if I didn't tell you guys the truth. She had this wicked awesome idea and instead of thanking me, just thank her. Yeah she's evil, but even evil has another side. It's impossible to be only evil. Like most mob bosses are generous but they kill without a conscience. Raven is a lot like that. And if only you're nice to her, you'll be able to see how far it stretches."_

"That sly little devil!" I said, chuckling. She had just got the entire school to spy on me now, so they could see firsthand how far my niceness went. Well, they were in for a show, because I had to be on my best behavior now or else, even blowing up another table would be incriminating evidence. I didn't really feel too bad about it though- I couldn't believe she was actually saying all of that.

Blondie continued by telling the gossip of the day. But I didn't hear her. And I realized, just then, that maybe Apple isn't as bad as she seemed.

I spent the rest of the day having a great time, because, for once, everyone was nice.

Wait, I can see Zale, the only person who I know doesn't have the capacity for kindness. I need to hide!

I dived under the table with my diary and he sat down, with Arianna on the table next to mine.

"What do you want?" the Mad Hatter yelled at them.

"Tea," they said in unison.

"Why not hats?"

"Uh…"

The Mad Hatter gave a mad laugh and hurried off, to get them some tea.

Arianna and Zale began talking. Honestly, I tried to ignore them, but I ended up listening.

"But, Ari, I'm afraid," he said, quietly, "What about I have to follow my old story and I can't?"

"You won't," she said, a bit too forcefully, causing him to yelp because I think she accidentally kicked him.

The Mad Hatter brought them tea. For a while, they sipped in silence.

"My old story is the worst of them all," he murmured, "The only story not modified by the Brothers Grimm, the only story that is still completely true to the story by the Sisters Grimm, because it's beautiful."

"The only story that is a real Happily Never After," Arianna said, darkly.

"But the princess's family refused to let that happen ever after again," Zale said, "So, maybe I'm safe."

"Maybe," Arianna said, "Just remember what they said. _Don't trust them_."

"Ever," he said grimly.

"Ever," she agreed.

And with that, they finished their tea and left.

But what is his tale then? And why does he hate it so much? I'm not a meddler by nature, but I can't help myself today. I have to know. And I will find out. I'm out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, bam! Please review and, also, who can guess Zale's story? I'm giving you hint no#1: <em>His name.<em>**

**Also, thanks to all of you lovely people who reviewed, favorited and followed. I could send you tea!**


	8. Sept 5th 2014: Camp: Death By Charmings

**Hello, wonderlandiful people! Thank you for even reading this! 2000 views and in a story like this, I could weep tears of frosting. Thank all of y'all so much and I'm sending you TEA! In the form of a hopefully tea-riffic chapter!**

* * *

><p>People will do anything, no matter how absurd, to avoid facing their own souls.<p>

-Carl Jung.

**Ever After High, School Bus, 5-9-14, 10 am, On Our Way To The Hex Hatch To Nottingham:**

I am so hexcited I can barely breathe. I have my first pair of pants for six years on and man; I feel… what was the word again? Oh yeah… I feel downright _sexy_. I have a black shirt with blue stars I swiped from Sombra- which doesn't make me feel skinny- a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers with dark blue laces.

I've been up since five, actually. I packed my clothes once- a pair of sneakers, a pair of hiking boots, a pair of flip-flops, one skirt, three shirts, three pairs of pants, two pairs of pajamas, underwear and stuff, and a jacket. I put those in my trunk and placed all of my water bottles with them. Then, I put my flashlight, my National Merit book, some bandages, aspirin, some ointment just in case I pull a muscle or something, (because who can trust Daring?) my diary, my lunch for today, some juice and a bag of candy in my hiking bag. I figure we'll stop by a site first, drop our stuff and then, get going.

Then, boys stormed our dorm and they carried Apple's suitcases. Apple herself was wearing a white button down shirt, a red skirt and a pair of hiking boots and she looked very pretty. Of course, I had to tell her she wouldn't survive five feet with that get-up, let alone the 45 miles we're supposed to cover by Sunday. And she laughed and said she'd make it of course.

So, after our breakfast, we all spilled out into the courtyard, putting our bags down next to the bus. Being truthful, I've never seen so many girls wearing something other than skirts. Like what my mom used to say: _going on a journey with someone creates a different you- at least until the journey ends._ After our camp, I bet no one will even talk about this again.

So, we had one last meeting before we got on the bus. They told us to line up near the gates of the school and, I dropped my sleeping bag onto the pile of all the other bags, trunks and suitcases. Then, I saw my friends, huddling together on the opposite side and I just couldn't make my legs move, so I stayed on the other side and leaned against my stick.

Then, Dexter and Hunter came in after everyone else. Hunter went and stood in between Sparrow and Ashlynn while Dex just stood next to me.

"Hey," he said, not moving his lips.

"Hey," I replied.

"You ready for camp?" he asked.

"You bet I am," I replied, "You ready to carry out first aid?"

He chuckled.

"No more than my brother," he said.

"Then I hope you're ready, because your brother's in my team," I remarked.

He patted me on my back.

"I have no idea what to do," he said.

"I know- tell them to walk it off," I said, brightly.

"Wow- I'm grateful I'm not in your team!"

"Dexter, I have a cut," I moaned.

"Walk it off!"

"I've broken my leg!"

"Walk it off!"

"Dexter, I have a knife in my side!"

"Walk it off to the nearest hospital," he said. We both burst into laughter, earning dirty looks for the two of us. We tried to look innocent and then, they shook their heads and looked away.

"You got me in trouble, genius," I hissed, poking him with my stick.

He snatched it up and hit me back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, poking my side. I yelped and covered it with a cough, "It was your idea, genius."

I grabbed my stick back as the meeting ended and hurried after his retreating form towards the bus.

"Come back here so I can flay you!" I yelled, waving my stick at him, "Dexter!"

He lost his glasses and tumbled over. He fell into the grass and I caught up to him.

"I can't see!" he yelled out, tapping the ground frantically.

I bent over to help him find his glasses when he gave out a triumphant cry and stole my stick and ran.

"That little-"

He jumped onto the bus as the others caught up to me.

"Where are you-" Maddie began.

"Dexter, come out, come out wherever you are!" I said, in a sing-song voice as I climbed in after him.

"Not by the non-existent hairs of my chinny-chin-chin," he replied.

"Reading up your fairy tales, I see," I said.

"Hey- that's the best thing I can do to impress a girl- with my brains!"

"I don't know any girl who'd be impressed with The Three Little Pigs reference, except me," I said, grinning, hoping to lure him out.

"Now, you should say, I should come out or you'll huff and you'll puff and you'll blow this bus away," he said.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, pouncing on him. When I hit him, I realized it was merely a bunch of clothes.

He began laughing as he ran out again.

"TRUKFITS!" Coach Gingerbreadman yelled.

"Oh, that's my team," he said, handing me my stick. They head towards him only for everyone to realize, they're a member short.

"So, in that case, we'll need an extra person," said Maddie. Everyone looked shocked. She said something in normal English for once!

"Okay, we'll take someone from one of the largest teams- either the Minions or the Misfits."

"The Minions?" I asked.

"That's our team," explained Dinah.

I looked at the Trukfits. Maddie was there, along with Dexter, Cerise, Darling, Dandelion,, and a couple of dudes whose names I didn't know. This was the team I wanted to be on. I summoned all my courage and slowly stuck up my hand-

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"ME! PICK ME!" Cupid screeched, waving her arms frantically, floating into the air.

"Um…"

"YES!" she yelled, running off to Dexter, with her arms outstretched. He gave her hi-fives and she visibly shrunk with disappointment.

"Well, then, we're going to need to split you guys a little. How about one group goes with the minivan and the other four go with the bus?"

A murmur of dissent runs around the crowd. I understood how they felt- I mean, I don't want to be in close proximity with Apple any more than necessary. Some groups didn't like each other- some groups did.

"I have a better proposition. Who wants to go on the van instead of the bus?" Mr. Nimble asked, "Unfortunately, I have to go with you dunderheads on the minivan."

Everyone began yelling: "ME! PICK ME!" I mean, with Yaga and Gingerbreadman on the bus and Mr. Nimble on the van, it wasn't much of a fight.

Meanwhile, Sombra turned to us with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"You know; while they are fighting for the van, let's get the back seats!"

The seven of us hurried into the bus and went to the back, snickering. We dropped our bags there and climbed out.

Dexter and Cupid joined the people going on the minivan. I watched them walk off and wondered how much about Dex I didn't know.

The minivan left first and then, we left after they finished throwing loading the bags onto the bus and tying them up. Then we left.

We've been in the bus for around an hour and a half and Maddie's on a jelly bean high- which sorta explains the sixth rendition of 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' happening right now. It's kind of fun even though most people are groaning 'shut up!' whenever Cedar joins.

I can see a purple portal in the distance. And now, they're telling us to get out and walk instead, so I'll write as soon as we reach the campsite.

**Nottingham, Tent, 10 pm, HIDE THE SUGAR FROM DINAH:**

I am sure I've died.

No, literally, I can feel it in my bones- I'm probably already dead. My muscles ache like I pulled them all and even though I'm smiling and stuff and kicking at Dinah, I still feel really dead.

So, when we climbed out of the portal, the bus and van were nowhere near us. Baba Yaga, Coach Gingerbreadman and Mr. Nimble were gone as well. What we found on the other side were three young men, all decked in shirts and shorts and everyone from the van.

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys five minutes to line up in your groups or you'll drop down and give me five press ups. Is that clear?" the Hispanic one said.

When no one replied, he whistled and pointed at three people- Daring, Zale and Cedar.

"I want five press-ups. _Now_," he snarled, scaring the shit out of the three so much that they dropped down and gave him five. Cedar's joints creaked and nearly split.

When they gave him five, he laughed and said, "Zero is a number. I'll need one more press-up!"

They gave him that one and scrambled away before he could kill them anymore.

"_Now _does anyone doubt me?"

To prove to him how much we believed in his threats, we all lined up, horizontally like they showed us. Then, they began checking our bags. When I asked why, the three gave us grim grins.

"Ever heard of the words 'drugs' and 'teenagers' in the same sentence?" the black one asked.

"Well…"

"Kid, camps are where most people have their first puff."

People sniggered at his attempt to sound like us.

"But, this is a warning. The King and Queen of U.F.K have said, clearly, that whoever is found with drugs, alcohol or any intoxicant, they'll be kicked out of this and sent home the hard way- with the luggage."

Sombra gave a hiss suddenly as the Hispanic boy touched her backpack.

"Hugo!" she snarled.

"You know him?" I whispered.

"Better than I wish I did," she replied, glaring.

"Oh, honey-"

Sombra kicked his shins. He grabbed it and swore in fast, hot Spanish and hobbled off.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"My stepbrother," she replied, stiffly.

I decided to keep quiet as they checked everyone else's bags and came back to the front.

"Well, I'm pretty surprised that you guys are clean. Last time we went camping, somebody brought alcohol, spiked the drinks and I slept in a cave and my friends thought I died," Hugo said.

"Everybody was really wasted and no one knew why," the black assessor said.

"So, we've learnt to bring bottled drinks this time around," the third assessor, who was Indian and had a turban on said.

"You got wasted somehow? I'm telling Mom," Sombra hissed.

Hugo gave her a cheeky wink. Sombra tried jumping over me, but I told her to calm her jets and we'd get him later if it was that important to her.

"Second thing- how many of you have magic?"

Several hands raised themselves tentatively, including mine,

"This includes shape-shifting as well or anything that we normal people do not have," said Hugo.

Sombra's hand went up, along with many other people. And, then, they gave us all gloves and people went crazy. Apparently, these gloves were invented back in the 1400s for those who wanted to restrict their magic. And it restricts any type of magic- from Sombra's simple shape-shifting to Hopper's curse to my dark magic.

When they explained, people started yelling.

"How come we never heard about this before?"

"Where can we get these?"

"Can we keep them?"

"Listen," said Hugo, "We will only get these for Nottingham because the people are…"

"THEY ARE ALL PRUDES…OH YEAH!" Sparrow shrieked reminding everyone this is his home realm.

"Yeah, what the guy who can't sing said," the black assessor said.

"HEY!"

Everyone else cheered.

"Don't worry; I'll remove them tonight at the camp. I promise," Hugo said, walking off to what we assumed then to be the direction of camp.

I didn't really care because, I just realized the flower next to my foot stopped wilting and a butterfly landed on my shoulder. My evil magic wasn't seeping through my pores and scaring everything shitless. That meant… for at least twelve hours I was normal.

I was so happy I could sing. Then, we were booted off and then, within ten feet of our starting point, Apple made three turns and got the map confiscated by Arianna who told us to march before she scalped us.

The beginning of the trail was surprisingly empty, although we did see the Minions in front of us along with Hugo who had a bright orange shirt on. We were mainly surrounded by trees and valley, and despite being chased by a crazed farmer who was convinced we were stealing his cows, the first three miles was uneventful. When we began going uphill, shit started to get real.

Then, Hugo told some kids to throw stones at us. Sombra grabbed one and we paid them in candy to throw stones at Hugo instead. Then, Gus began whining about how hard it was, so Daring carried his bag. I began walking by myself in front of everyone. When I invited Sombra along, she refused and said darkly that she didn't want to be the one who met Hugo first.

Apple gave us some sugary apple-flavored candy. No one refused, not even Sombra. Then, I lost my vision.

No kidding. I was sucking on the candy and then, I couldn't see. I stumbled, feeling dizzy.

"I can't see," I murmured.

"Huh," someone said.

"I can't see," I repeated, loudly, wobbling around. I sat and dangled my legs, wondering why they felt so weightless and why the world was so dark. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Raven, get away from the cliff!" someone yelled.

"Raven, stay there until we get a good shot!" Blondie said.

"Raven-" someone said, touching my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I said, suddenly terrified. I could feel it. I could feel all the miles of air and land below me and I knew I could die.

"Raven-"

"I said don't touch me!"

"Raven you have to trust me," he said.

Then, they tucked their arms below mine and slowly pulled me away from the ledge. They helped me stand, grabbed my bag and began searching for water while they gave my hands to Apple and Sombra who began leading me along. They couldn't find any water and they told me off for having so much trash. So, they gave me their water.

I drank it and soon, I could see again. But when I saw who was helping me, I wished I didn't see that.

"Are you okay?" Zale asked.

"Since when are you the first aide dude?" I asked, rudely, acutely aware of his steadying arm.

He blinked and marched off. I realized I had his water. I tried returning it, but all he did was nod curtly and told me to keep it, he didn't need it anymore. I tried getting my backpack but he insisted I was too weak and Apple told me to enjoy it while it lasted. To help me get in the mood of being girly and having guys carry my bags, she gave Daring her bag to carry. Blondie threw her bag on poor Humphrey who was already dying because he was carrying all her cameras. Arianna was helping Gus and before I knew it, the water bottle was being used to entice Gus to walk further. We'd stand ten feet away, he'd walk there, get a sip, then we'd move further and he'd get another sip.

He moved so slowly, that most other teams passed us. When we finally reached the top of the rock we were supposed to climb, we didn't find any campsite- just three assessors who had crazy grins. We were really disappointed- we'd gone from second to last and then the Trukfits came out of a hidden path. We began laughing loudly and ran towards the assessors. We came before them, because Maddie confused the poor villagers so badly that they took them through the mosquito bush.

So, they asked us for the debriefing. Apple told them how many miles we walked (13), what direction (northwest) where we started (Sherwood Primary) where we ended (Glen Hill-top) and how much we diverted from the route (zero degrees). They asked Daring about the first aide- nothing much except my vision loss- Arianna told them how she was going to conquer the world if she survived with idiots like us, Zale told them how he had to pay the farmer with cheese to get us away and I said two words: _It's hot_. I said it so deadpan, that they burst into laughter. Sombra said she saw some unicorns in the distance and their eyes gleamed. Blondie showed the video of me losing my vision and they commended her impartiality. *cough* you know, stay on the cliff *cough*

So, we all sat on the cliff and then we ate lunch. Dinah brought Nutella sandwiches and she refused to swap it for some pizza. I drank my soda and finished off the pizza. And, that's when the water crises began.

So, we were told to go again and we were all hoping that it would be to camp and it wouldn't be far. My, were we wrong!

We headed downhill and then, began breaking the law and trespassing in farms, thankfully, no one was there. We headed up a steep incline and then, Zale started being mean again.

"I have better things to do than to listen to the snarky comments of the rudest dude I have ever had the misfortune of meeting," I said.

He lifted an eyebrow and then, the next thing I knew he was Mr. I'm-So-Polite-And-Shit. He carried people's bags, helped Blondie up the farm land, carried Apple's bag and then, smirked at me at the top of the farms.

"I think he likes you," Sombra said.

I laughed at that.

"As if," I said.

Then, we began winding our way up a mountain. We saw the other groups climb onto ledges and go through the undergrowth. We tried climbing up but Gus took one look at it and said: _NO_ even though we threatened to beat the shit out of him. But, none of us had the heart to do it. So, we tried to hitchhike instead, but the assessors found us then.

"No, don't pick them up, continue moving, nothing to see here," Hugo said, "Why are you still here?"

We all pointed at Gus. The Indian assessor smiled.

"At least you didn't leave him behind, like these goobers were," he said, pointing at Helga and Dinah, who was hobbling, with tears streaming down her face.

"Dinah, what-" Sombra began.

"I pulled my leg muscles," she muttered.

"Well, Raven, can you give me your stick?" asked the black assessor.

I handed it over. He thwacked the back of Gus' legs.

"Move it or I'll beat the shit out all of you."

Sombra and I hoisted Dinah over our shoulders and onto the ledge. Dinah didn't have her stick anymore because some team member stole it. Sombra handed Dinah her own stick and then, we began crawling uphill, using the rocks as footholds. I reached a rock and slid five feet downwards. I would have slid more but then my feet began burning and I held onto Blondie's legs, screaming in pain. Blondie thought I was joking at first, but then she grabbed my arms and hoisted me upwards. We sat on the rock and watched the others. Arianna climbed up, saw Sombra and Dinah stumbling downwards, slid after them and told the rest of us to sit down and wait. We climbed a bit higher and found one of the alcoves of Sherwood Forest. There was a bench, a pot filled with a long, winding plant, which Sombra identified as a strangler fig when she managed to come up.

"Where's Dinah?" I asked.

"Hugo's helping her," she said, "They told me to join you guys up here."

I sat down and Daring sat down next to me. Sombra dived for the bench and sat down before Apple did. Blondie and Apple sat down onto the grass, while Humphrey contended himself with standing and videotaping us.

"What is this place?" Daring asked, looking around, "It's like someone lives here."

"It might be one of the monk's sanctuaries," Blondie said off-handedly. We all gaped at her, "What? I read, you know."

"But don't all monk sanctuaries in this realm have some sort of…" Sombra began.

"An animal guardian!" Apple squeaked, pointing at a snake that began winding its way out above us. I made to dive down the hill, but Daring held me back. He held me tight and I froze. Then, the snake slithered down onto us and stayed on me for a second, making eye contact with me with its beady, expressionless black eyes. It licked its fangs and then, continued moving, over me, past Daring, across Sombra and curled itself around Apple.

"Don't move," Daring warned.

"It's okay, animals love-" she began. Then, the snake, as quick as lightning, tightened itself around her.

"Apple, sing!" Sombra cried out.

"I… can't…" she choked.

"This is a godmother accursed python! What is it doing in this environment?" Daring yelled.

"I should have seen it coming! There was a freaking strangler fig plant!"

I began thinking quickly. Maybe, just maybe if I took off my gloves, then…

Then my dark magic would stop the animal; scare it off, as usual.

"Stand back," I murmured.

Everyone looked at me, confused. Humphrey aimed his camera at me. Later, when we watched the video, I felt sick to the stomach. I looked so much like my mom… it scared me to no end.

I took off my gloves, slowly, methodically and carefully. Then, with something akin to a burp, dark magic exploded everywhere.

The plants began dying. The snake tried springing away, but turned into stone and fell, crumbling into dust. The bench broke the pot exploded. The strangler fig turned into a thorn tree that sprung around everyone. I felt oddly… detached as the culminated magic burst through my fingertips and all over the place. Then, I felt myself being plunged back into my body and I felt so powerful. I didn't want to stop. I could kill everyone. I could get out of here. I could rule all of the realms-

Someone crashed into me as the ground started to rise. We fell into fine grains of sands and the boy- Daring- kissed me.

Suddenly, we were lying on the grass and I was pummeling Daring for kissing me.

"What was that for, you blond doofus!" I roared.

"I saved your ass!"

"By kissing me!" I retorted.

"Still saved your ass!"

"What the hex! Is that all you think of? Where did you learn that?"

"How to kiss like that, you mean?" he asked, winking.

"No!" I said, flushing, "Where did you learn that if you kissed somebody, they stopped doing… dark magic?"

"Biology dictates that fairy tales react with kisses," he said, grinning. I punched him again.

"Man, you pack a hard punch," he said, grabbing my wrist so I wouldn't hit him again.

"Go to hex!" I snarled, climbing up and away.

I climbed by myself until I was so thirsty I couldn't move any more. Then, I sat down and waited for the others. We all sat down and then, Humphrey grudgingly gave us a juice because they used everyone else's water to bait Gus up the trail. Then, we kept on hearing people's voices and Dinah said she heard Maddie scream: TEA! TEA! TEA! We all got so tired and stuff that I'm perfectly positive a cow was winking at me… or thirst got to my brain.

So, we finally came out of the undergrowth onto the road and we found out we were back to where we started from, only we just went the hard way. So, we were the second-last group to check in again, Dinah's group being last because they left her behind. Then, they told us to head towards Nottingham High Girls and then, we all made peace and thanked our godmothers it wasn't us who were cooking dinner tonight. In fact, I was praying that dinner would be edible, because the Trukfits were going to cook it. And, recently I discovered Maddie cooks _hair_.

We reached camp and then, when everyone got their bags, the first thing most of us did was drink water wherever we could find it. Then, we chose a tent for seven- me, Arianna, Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, Sombra and Dinah- and put our stuff inside. I changed and then, decided to go and help the Trukfits with their food because I finished my lunch and I didn't want to die of poisoning tonight. So, I sat down and helped cut the lettuce.

"Stop mutilating the poor lettuce, Raven" said Dandelion disapprovingly.

"You go and help Dexter keep an eye on the fire," Cerise growled.

"Go, before the flaxen correspondent takes her operator away," Maddie advised.

"Why do you always put us together?" I asked.

"GO BEFORE WE CALL SOMBRA AND HER SPRAY CANS!" Maddie yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

I hurried off towards the bonfire and found Dexter quietly prodding the blazing logs with a stick.

'Sup," I said.

"Argh!" he shouted, nearly dropping his glasses into the fire, "Ah! Raven!"

"Are you done freaking out?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, thank _you_ very much!" he replied, clutching his heart and turning red.

"They told me I was killing the lettuce so they sent me to watch the fire with you," I said, leaning against him, nudging him with my elbow.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" he asked.

I laughed and then realized he was serious.

"Oh, godmother, we're going to burn tonight," I said.

"Yeah, the church we dudes have to camp at, across the street- the priests are convinced we're heathens and wants to send us all to hell," he said, "Doesn't help how my brother kept on taking selfies and the flashes made them convinced Satan sent us."

"Your brother's an idiot with a Messiah complex," I chuckled, "Earlier today, he kissed me-"

"He WHAT?" Dexter roared, logs leaping into the air when he accidentally flipped them.

"Kissed me because he was trying to save us all," I explained, suddenly freaking out because I never seen him so angry.

"But why the hex would he do that, the idiot, my brother, the ass, my-"

If I wrote the rest of his insults, my mom would wash my mouth with lye soap.

When he finished, he looked at me darkly and told me he had to go for some air. When I asked if he wanted me to come with him, he shook his head, handed me his stick and disappeared into the darkness.

I went back to the tent to get my flashlight and then, I was kicked out because Cedar and Arianna were fixing up the tent. So, Dinah, Sombra and I went to eat dinner. My flashlight's glass part fell out, so as I was searching for it, the rest of my flashlight broke and the battery came crashing out through the other end.

"Shit!" I swore, diving for the batteries.

"Here, let me help you," said a pleasingly deep voice.

"It's okay, I can do it- Daring!" I snarled.

He smiled at me. I frowned at him.

"C'mon, Raven, don't be rude because I kissed you," he said, cajoling me as he snatched up my batteries.

I scowled. It was like talking to Dexter, but it was nothing like Dexter. Whereas Dexter was sweet and nice and dorky, Daring was hot and cool and popular. So, if Dexter says something like that- he'd never say something like that because he doesn't suffer from a Messiah complex and would probably faint if I went crazy with my dark magic. Dexter…

"Leave me alone," I said.

He grabbed my arm as I tried marching off.

"Listen-"

"Daring, leave me alone!"

"Raven, why won't you listen?"

"I don't want anything to do with a guy who probably kissed me because it was a dare or something! I wanted my first kiss to be special and… oh, go away! How can I explain that to a guy who's probably kissed lots of girls- princesses…" I laughed, a high, crazy sounding laugh, and then mimic him, "Fairy tales react to kisses! Go!"

I swiped at him, but he held onto my wrists and in a surprisingly gentle voice said.

"That was my first kiss too."

"Liar," I murmured.

He put my batteries into the flashlight and looked at me.

"Believe me," he said.

"Never," I replied.

He switched on my flashlight and handed it back to me, a strange expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Raven," he said, disappearing into the darkness. I watched his retreating form and then went to eat dinner. Blondie, Apple and Briar joined the seven of us with Humphrey and the cameras and Blondie seemed really nervous as she twirled her hands around and bit her nails. After dinner, we went to the tent, but the assessors called us together and said the Minions (Dinah's team) was being punished for leaving her behind and they had to do the dishes. So, Cedar had to leave and then, by some error of fate, I am put next to Dinah.

"My team leader is the coolest person I know," she said.

"Really?" we all chorused.

"She means as in icy cool," Cedar explained, entering the tent and smelling like soggy wood.

"Yeah, she threw ice at anyone who didn't move fast enough," Dinah said.

We all laughed, but I feel bad. Mom told me that winter queens are like evil queens- it's hard for them to express their feelings because they are so cold underneath. So, we couldn't blame her.

Then, Dinah started feeling me up, looking for my sugar cookies and they're now in my sleeping bag. We were giggling, and then people from the other began yelling as a pair of boys started a fist-fight outside. I didn't come out but Sombra took bets with Dinah and those two are now very rich… for teen bet-takers. Everyone's asleep and I am tired. So, good night, Nottingham!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter, it took me forever to write! Constructive criticism is wanted and don't mind the OOC, it's needed somewhat.<strong>

**Why did you guys think of me trying out some Daring/Raven? It's not going to happen again because I plan to follow canon.**

**Also, do you guys think I should follow book canon or web series canon? PM me, review, everything!**

_**ARINUM WISHES YOU SOME HAPPY HOLIDAYS, BRUH!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS!**_


	9. Sept 6th 2014: Camp: Surprising, Innit?

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter nueve! Yeah, I've been reading up on my Spanish. I'm starting to regret taking French because I always mess up Sombra's phrases and Google translate is a failure.**

**BTW, I just read Kitty's diary- if you haven't read it, don't read this chapter till you do, because you might not like the serious Daring dislike- and OMGRIMM, he is such a DOUCHE! I used to pity that pathetic example of prince until I saw what he did to Lizzie who is so GODMOTHER FREAKING BOSS! He's a kook, a douche, he should BURN IN HEX! BURN, I SAY! BURN-**

**Maddie, enough with the fire antics. You still don't have your flamethrower. And no, you most certainly cannot steal Arianna's! She'll set ME on fire. So, review and tell me when we should give her flamethrower back.**

**And don't forget to read every word, because if you don't you'll die of shock in a few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Be the change you wish to see in the world.<p>

- Mahatma Gandhi

**Nottingham, Next To The Bus, 8:15 am, REALLY MAD- well, as in angry:**

Currently, I'm really mad.

Okay, fine, I think I've gone sorta crazy as well, but I'm mostly just really pissed.

Last night I had a visitor once again, in my dreams. Just when I thought I was going to have a normal night, BAM! Someone has to ruin it.

Last night, I was having a perfectly nice dream about tea cups and Daring sinking into the depths of his ego never to surface again. Then, I was suddenly sitting on a cliff overhanging a sea that was crashing into the wall far below and breaking it again and again. It took me awhile to figure that someone was scaling up that cliff.

At first, I thought it was Dexter, because he was a brunette. So when the dude finally got all the way up and looked up at me, with a smile that faded quickly, I realized that instead of blue eyes, he had green.

"Zale," I said flatly.

"Raven," he replied, wringing his hair. The brown color faded away, leaving his hair to look less like soggy sand and more like damp sand.

"Aren't you going to move along?" I asked, pointedly.

He frowned.

"I can't, for some reason. I don't scale cliffs for fun," he stated.

"How disappointing," I said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, only a lot more meaner.

"I'm not your prince in shining armor, Raven," he said, "So, don't hexpect a cliff-climber, because I don't think that's in your story."

My grin turned into a snarl.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said, "Don't test me, Charming. I've got more luck on my side than you think."

Just as I hoped, it pushed his buttons. He flexed his fingers and sand began swirling around.

"So am I, Raven," he said, smiling like my mother just before she sent someone to be executed, "So am I."

Then, the dreamscape changed and suddenly we were in an arena, the two of us in gladiator armor. He had on heavy armor and I had a net, a trident and armor on my arm only. He swung out at me with the sword and I ducked and attempted to stab him in between the legs.

He backed away, clunking slightly. I saw an opening and dived for it. He was nowhere as light as I was. He swung again and I caught his sword in my net and then-

The dreamscape changed again. We were falling. He was sitting, as serene as can be and I was flailing. I just realized how I could die and he would give a shit. That's when I thought _humph, two can play that game!_ Dark magic is a lot like bogey magic- the stuff of nightmares. In our magic is where all your demons hide. I am ashamed to say it, but I brought out Zale's demons.

I thrust out my hand at him. At first, he thought I was asking for help. He held out his hand, smirking. Then, when his hand touched mine, he stiffened and screams echoed into my mind.

Memories washed through me. I could see myself, fading away and then, I saw a small boy with vibrant red hair.

_It was Zale._

_It was Zale, a baby wrapped in swaddling, his beautiful mother smiling down at him, his father reveling far below for the son he had._

_It was Zale, a toddler, taking baby steps, holding on to a chair, eying a vanity table and throwing himself at it._

_It was Zale, a five year old, his father yelling at him._

_It was Zale, an eleven year old, staring at his mother's dead body and the dagger, the dagger that could have saved her if only she was smarter, if only she was braver, if only if she wasn't who she was._

_It was Zale, entering the Sandman's house,, stepping into the whirlwind of sand and coming out, as a blond._

Then, he struggled and it was reflected back to me.

_It was me, five, first day of nursery rhyme school, hoping for a friend who wasn't evil._

_It was me, when I met Maddie for the first time and she asked me how I'd liked my tea and, distracted, I answered different and we were best friends since that day._

_It was me, crying in the bathroom because-_

I struck out and punched him. No one was allowed to see that memory- not even myself.

He rubbed his jaw and the two of us glared at each other.

"I hate you," I said, glaring.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Burn in hex," I replied, "I don't know what's up with you."

"Are you serious? We have more in common than I ever thought," he said.

I realized I wasn't falling and the feeling I felt was horror mixed with elation.

He stepped closer. I stepped back.

"We have so many similarities, Raven."

"You hate me," I said, weakly.

"I never said I did."

I looked at him and saw a twinkle in his eye, beginning to feel suspicious.

"Besides, your boyfriend would kill me if I hated because you'd be-"

"My boyfriend?" I squeaked.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Daring?"

"Daring is not my boyfriend!" I screamed.

"Well…"

"Excuse me; the future evil queen has a head to claim. I'm started to reconsider being hextremely evil and attempting to kill Daring instead of Apple!" I roared, "Help me wake up."

He blushed.

"Uh… well, if I woke you up in your tent, I'd be in a tent with girls who are in pajamas or less… and if I woke you up in my tent, you'd be in a tent filled with shirtless guys."

We both paused and looked at each other, both probably thinking about raging teenage hormones and their consequences.

"I'm not ready to risk my life and wake you up in a tent that has Arianna inside," Zale said, "She'll kill me."

"And then, there's Dinah, Sombra, Maddie, Cerise and Cedar in that tent as well," I stated.

He gulped and then shook his head.

"We're waking up in my tent," he said, grabbing onto my wrists.

Then, I woke up, lying against his chest, curled up together in his sleeping bag. His arms were around me again and he definitely didn't seem awake.

I peeked out over the top of the sleeping bag and saw his roommates and nearly screamed in terror.

There was Humphrey, with his cameras, Daring, Dexter, Hunter and Sparrow without his guitar. I remembered, dimly, that Maddie tried burning it, but ended up bringing out a chainsaw and shredding it, after he tried to serenade them for free samples.

I tried sneaking out but Zale held on tighter.

"Be careful," he hissed, as I struggled out, "People are going to think we were-"

I tripped over a wire and then, Dexter's phone's began blaring.

The boys began waking up as I tried to untangle myself and Zale tried to help me. we began cutting the wires but Dexter began yelling curses so bad I was surprised he knew them. Then, when I was still tangled and Dexter was yelling at everyone not to touch me for safety reasons, Daring gave me a lazy smile and said: _Hey, Rae_, like he had a right to call me that.

Then Hunter woke up properly, saw a girl yelling and went into awesome Hunter mode.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" he yelled, heroic fanfare playing as he ripped off his shirt.

"Uh… how do those things work outside of school?" I asked, wriggling.

"I have no idea," Dexter admitted as Hunter came with an ax and everyone began yelling again.

"Raven, just roll over, we'll untangle you that way," Zale said, "And Hunter, put on a shirt!"

"Do it for the lady!" I yelled.

Sparrow sniggered and got kicked in the balls. Humphrey was videotaping all of this.

They untangled me and then Daring helped me up.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning to you too, ass-face," I said sweetly. Then, I decked him across the jaw and marched out as dignifiedly as possible. Then, I left the church grounds and went back to my tent, realizing the dudes were leaving.

So, when I climbed back in, everyone was looking at me.

"We thought you died," Maddie said.

"Or got wasted and slept inside a cave but then, there are no caves," pointed out Cerise, "I ran the perimeter."

"You did? In under three minutes?" Sombra asked, eyes filled with envy of Cerise's awesome physical prowess.

She shrugged.

"Nah. I spent the last minute swiping hot dogs from under Blondie's nose and snickering," she said.

Now Dinah looked envious.

"You managed to steal it from Airbrushed Screechy Girl… with all her cameras? Holy carpet!"

Cerise tossed her cape.

"I'm just awesome," she said.

"No, Blondie probably only has three functioning brain cells in that head of hers due to all that hairspray," Arianna pointed out.

"Oh… and I was wondering why she always smelt like spray paint," Cedar said, turning redwood.

Everyone hi-fived her, screaming, because this was the first time she cracked a joke that was actually good. In the mayhem, I managed to get my toothbrush and my toothpaste and I hurried out.

"Thank you non-existent fairy godmother!" I said, running toward the stalls.

Then, I stopped because- oh merciful godmother, why- there were full moons everywhere.

Literally, girls were bathing absolutely nude in the river beside us all. Sparrow and co. came in to get water and ran back to the school, screaming in terror. Honestly, I thought he'd ogle.

I covered my eyes and hurried off back to the taps on the other side. I bumped into Dexter, who was burning bright red for some reason.

"Morning," he said.

"Stand back," I said, "I haven't brushed my teeth."

He chuckled.

"Neither have I," he said, "I was heading towards the-whoa!"

I stopped him.

"Don't- there are naked girls everywhere. You're a delicate flower, Dex. You'll die."

He looked at me and blinked.

"You're a delicate flower," he teased.

I hit his shoulder. Then I saw a big blue bruise under his chin.

"Dex, what-?" I began.

He rubbed it.

"Nothing," he lied, "It's just nothing."

I looked into his eyes and he looked away, burning again.

"Were you in that fistfight yesterday?"

He spun around, eyes wide, giving me my answer. Then, he stammered out something about brushing his teeth and ran.

I went to brush my own teeth when Arianna caught up to me.

"Hey, Raven-" she began, as I scrubbed my teeth.

"Yeah?" I asked, spitting out the toothpaste.

"I have something to tell you. But, please! Finish brushing your teeth!"

"Yes, ma'am," I said dutifully.

When I finished and rinsed my mouth, she looked at me seriously. She pulled out her MirrorPhone and opened her videos.

"Last night, after you fell asleep, we decided that I should crash the princess meeting and you know, videotape them about what they thought about us and then, beat the shit out of them later… but I got more than I wanted."

"What happened?"

"Just watch."

_Arianna was stifling giggles in the dark as she snuck to the biggest tent, with lanterns turned on. There was many shadows and then, crowns on every head. Arianna stuffed the phone away and entered the tent. The girls welcomed her warmly and then, they gave her a cloth to sew._

_Arianna began sewing shorts, but Blondie said it was just not right and ripped it up so she could start over. Arianna threatened to feed her to the bears that were sitting around outside. The idiot fell for it._

_"So, guys," Arianna said, tossing her hair (which was a near impossible feat), "Don't you think that Maddie's porcelain heels are tots adorbs?"_

_"They're like everything else she owns- mad," Briar said. Then, she fell asleep._

_"Maddie's so weird," a girl said._

_"Yeah, and her hair is a mess."_

_"Nothing like Cedar's," said a snide voice, "Her hair looking nice is like her telling a lie- impossible in the near future."_

_"Ladies-" Apple began._

_"Did you know her roommate was Cerise? She's so mysterious. And, she always yells at people. She could be like Blondie with us but she's so rude and she hangs out with the Evil Queen."_

_And with that an eerie silence filled the room. Arianna shook._

_"Raven is so stupid. How could she ever believe she could be good?"_

_"She wants to ruin Apple's Happily Ever After."_

_"She's a total toad."_

_"She's ugly and evil. I can't wait till your story ends Apple and you win!"_

_"And then that wedding," Arianna cut in swiftly, "Who will be your bridesmaids?"_

_"Oh, Briar will be my maid of honor, Ashlynn and Blondie will be bridesmaids. I think Hopper will be Daring's best man and Hunter and Dexter will be the groomsmen."_

_Blondie beamed._

_"You'd do that? For me?" she asked._

_Arianna stood up._

_"Girls, I'm beat. Bye!"_

_And, as Arianna left, I could hear her let out one, lone sob, for me and how hard it was to be the next Evil Queen when you don't want to do it. _

And I let out one cry and ran and hid.

Oh, no, someone's coming here. I'm going under the bus.

**Hood Hollow, Tree-house, Window Seat, 5pm, Back From Hiking, Trying To Stop The Blood From My Hands… or it might be the tomatoes:**

I have sliced my fingers with a knife I was supposed to cut tomatoes with. So, I was sent away by Arianna, who told me cooking wasn't my thing and I should get some bandages. Apple somehow, instead, signed me, Sombra, Daring and Zale up for dishes duty tonight, and then, looked at me slyly to see if I would react to being in the same group as Daring. I face palm at her stupidity.

So, earlier today, the person who came by was just Duchess and she was too busy trying to get the perfect lighting for a selfie she was planning to send to Daring. Man, her feelings for him have passed like, crushing and infatuation and they've gone straight to obsession. Daring, however, little stinking player he is, doesn't say no. in fact, he _encourages_ her to her face and plays the 'oh, shit, stalker alert' card whenever she's not around. I saw him playing with her feathers. *silently screaming because if I scream the Wolves will come for me.*

Then, when she hurried off, I decided I need to eat my breakfast. So, I grabbed my bowl, cup, plate and spoon and stumbled towards where they were making breakfast and entered the line.

I plugged in my headphones just in case anyone tried calling me out and stared out into the horizon just in case anyone caught my eye. I felt like the princesses were staring at me even if they weren't. You know that feeling you get when you embarrass yourself in public or if someone says shit about you and you find out? And you're just picturing that everyone's joined the shit-talkers club and you feel like everyone's watching you. Yep. That was what it was like.

I had to remove my headphones to get breakfast. There was cereal, tea, fruits, and, strangely enough, cake. There were two cakes- a vanilla ice cream cake and a chocolate cake.

"Why do we have cakes?" I asked Cedar, who was helping with the food.

"It's Dinah's birthday," she replied.

I blinked. It was her birthday and she said nothing about it.

"Oops, you're not supposed to know that, ha-ha," she said nervously.

"Chill, Cedar. I'll nail your mouth shut if you want me to," I offered sweetly.

After staring at me in horror, she realized I was joking, and swung her arm at me. I jumped out of the way and smirked. She told me she'd attempt at getting me later. Ah, Cedar. She's so honest, it's funny.

She gave me cake and then, I sat down in between Maddie and Cerise. People joined our circle and they were all talking, strangely enough, about whether it would be better to go to a Pixie Mix concert or to a Five Seconds Of Summer meet-and-greet. Cupid was arguing that it would be better to go to a Jaundice Brothers concert… as if we even knew who they were!

Also, Blondie was bright red and was twirling her hair in between her fingers and kept on shooting furtive, jealous glances at Dexter and Cupid. Dexter was also very far from her and mysteriously didn't look at her direction. I started putting one and one together… but I couldn't confirm until I asked one or the other.

When I sat down, everyone jumped.

"Hey," I said.

"Raven," Cupid said, beaming at me.

"Nice to know _someone_ likes me enough to return the greeting somewhat partially," I said, darkly, albeit sarcastically.

And with that, everyone went mysteriously quiet and then, resumed their conversations, including me this time.

"So, you saw the video?" Maddie whispered.

"We all know who they like more now," I joked.

"They don't matter," Cerise said vehemently.

"Yeah, Rae," Maddie added, "They're all group of finky-dinky _crazy_ princesses. And I mean the bad crazy. Not cool Wonderland cuckoo. Now that's wicked awesome," she said.

Earl Grey popped out of her hat, saw Kitty Cheshire headed that way, squeaked and hid.

Kitty purred and nodded at the challenge Earl _clearly_ just set by looking at her and running. Licking her paws- I mean hands-, she saluted Maddie and sauntered off.

"She is so much like her mom, it's surreal," Maddie murmured, watching her walk away.

"Wait- her mom?" asked Blondie.

"The Cheshire Cat's a girl," Cerise said blandly, having finished her breakfast and was now eying mine with that hungry eye.

"She is what?" Dinah said, sitting down with Cedar in between the not-so large gap in between Hunter and Ashlynn, "I never knew. I owe Kitty's mom an apology."

"You're not the only one," I chuckled, watching her retreating form.

After breakfast, they made us all stand in a straight line and do exercise. After that, they made us pick up litter in the school yard and the leaders (and Apple, who Arianna dragged along because she was singing too sweetly) were made to clean the bathrooms of the church across the road. (The leaders, besides Arianna, were Winter, Jane Hook, Alistair Wonderland and some dude called Cyrus Ghost.)

When, they came back, the assessors had grins and told us that before we began our hike, we'd get our reward for being the best teens they had in years.

They led us towards a valley and told everyone to stop and stare. Sombra punched the air.

"I was right! You were wrong! You owe me 12 crowns, you big estupido!" she sang, dancing around Daring.

He paid her and then, I saw them.

The valley was full of unicorns of different sizes and colorings. They were all so beautiful it was bizarre. I stared at them and I could hear something like music playing as they raced around, cantering and galloping like horses, but with more grace.

I wanted to go there and stroke them, talk to them and, most of all, ride them. But I stopped myself as Hugo told that the girls should go down first to them.

"Why aren't going with the others? Don't tell me you are actually a man," joked the black assessor.

I watched Dinah tentatively try to pet a unicorn that licked her and made her laugh.

"I would love to say I was a dude," I said, 'But I can't go near animals because of my magic."

He blinked.

"Hold up- you're Raven Queen? I thought you were Snow White's kid, at first, when the magic was closed off," he said.

I burst into laughter.

"You know, Raven, unicorns are special animals that are able to see into your heart. So, I don't see you having a bad heart. You don't magic gloves to plug the magic. You need to go up to a unicorn that you think you can trust and look at it in the eye. Then, you'll understand what I mean. Now go before you give me five press-ups," he said.

"Thanks," I said. I walked down the valley side and heard people murmuring. I looked for that special unicorn and I found it. It was standing alone, in the center, grazing. It had a beautiful purple mane, a silky black coat and a white star around its left eye. When I came close, it snorted and looked at me as if to say: _Well? Come to torment me as well? Okay, so then bring it on like fairy song!_

"Easy, girl," I said, slowly patting it. My dark magic infused into her mane and she licked my hand as if to say;_ hmm, you're not so bad after all. I like you!_

"I like you too," I muttered.

The unicorns turned out to belong to the church and then, they gave us lifts to the portal. When I had to leave mine behind, I slid off and patted it slowly.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

It nudged me with its head. _Same to you, doofus, I really will._

"Well, bye," I said.

I walked to the portal and my unicorn was the last unicorn to leave. I t watched us go until it thought we were gone and then, it hurried off.

I stepped through the portal and gasped at the sudden surrounding change. I clutched at my chest and tried to exhale. Hood Hollow was different from Nottingham. I could tell from all the racing people with red hoods, wolf ears and baskets.

When we entered, we had such an infusion of different colors that they all stopped and stared. Some Wolves howled, covering their eyes at what Lilly Bo Peep was wearing. I sympathized with them and I'm going to admit I was the first one to step away so they could eat her sheepskin coat when they smelt it. Unfortunately, she screamed and jumped into Hugo's arms and then he promptly dropped her and threatened to eat her sheep with the Wolves until he saw them standing there and he cried out and then told them to go away before he brought his owls to work.

Sombra shook her head.

"Show-off," she said to him when it was our turn to be sent off.

He clutched his heart and said: "When will you like me?"

"Never," she said simply.

They gave us directions and threatened to beat us up if they caught up to us today.

We began walking, catching up to the other groups. We all began walking together until we came to a swamp and froze because there was this _lagoon_ of muddy water that was deeper than it looked.

So, Jane Hook and Esmee tried crossing, but they sunk ankle deep in the mud and climbed out on the other side to the jeers of others. Then, Maddie jumped across and everyone's like _that's impossible_ and she did her rain dance because she didn't know that. Then, Dandelion tried going around it but fell in. A group of men came by and then offered to make us a makeshift bridge. But then, the assessors came by and told the men to scram and that we had to figure it out ourselves.

Sombra flew across and other people followed suit. She yelled at everyone who flew across and said they weren't original. Darling climbed up the trees and swung across. Dinah got mad about that. I was helping Hunter pull out a plank so we could walk across when Daring found another path and told everyone.

It was through long grass and over unstable mud, but I didn't know that. Instead, I watched people go through. Zale went over it, then Arianna, then Gus and Helga, then Dexter, and then Apple and then Daring and then me.

As I went across, the mud beneath my feet opened up and I began sinking in.

"Ah! Quick-mud!" I yelled.

Daring stuck out his stick.

"Let me help you!" he cried.

"You can't retard, you're nowhere near me!" I roared.

Then, I yank my foot out of my shoe and dug out the sneaker. Zale carried my bag and I went up the thorny hill, in one shoe and one dirty sock. I sat down at the top and then Apple and Daring joined me. Daring whipped out his phone and took a picture.

"Daring, you-" I began.

"I'm sorry, I need the memories," he said, 'And this would be great blackmail… and a funny meme. Just picture it… _campers be like_…"

"Or maybe… _Camper Problems_," Apple offered.

"Or maybe…"

"I get it, you sparkly douchebag," I said.

Then we both burst into laughter. Honestly, I didn't care anymore about that. It was all cool.

Zale gave me back my bag and I took off my socks and put them in a paper bag and stuffed them away. I walked in my muddy sneakers up the road.

We saw other groups with shoe problems, like how Dexter had to buy new shoes at a kiosk and he got them for a crown. Then, we saw Dinah's group where Helga's was dying and everyone was fighting. Then, Zale played _Class-ic_ by MKTO and we appreciated their vocals, in silence. Thank godmother, because I would have stabbed Apple if she ruined that song by singing along.

So, we reached the elementary school the assessors were waiting for us at and sat in the shade of a tree as we ate lunch. Somehow, the Trukfits beat us and they left first. As we were leaving to the next checkpoint, they told us to take the path with an arrow in it.

I started feeling curiously homesick at the moment as we walked down the road. Sombra realized something was wrong and when she couldn't get it out of me, she managed to stop everybody and that allowed me to walk by myself for a while.

"Oh, my godmother!" she squealed, "Can you see that?"

"See what?" Blondie asked.

"Your ignorance hurts my soul, Blondie" Sombra said bleakly, "Somehow that is less offensive when it's your real name. Can't you see it?"

I walked alone for the next mile and then, I managed to catch up to Dinah's group. We climbed up a hill in total silence and I accidentally broke the arrow by falling over Hunter's huge first aid kit. Then, somehow, Dinah, Hunter, Ashlynn and me began talking about shoes.

"I like how Winter's shoes are totally chic," Hunter said, "And they look really comfortable too. But, shoes like Apple's- they're fancy for no good reason."

"Hunter," I said, surprised.

"Do you have a sister?" Dinah asked.

Hunter looked at her, confused.

"Do you design shoes?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Are you gay?"

Ashlynn began screaming with laughter that all the animals jumped out to see what was funny. Then they hid when they saw me.

"I am not gay!" Hunter said, looking indignant, "I just like shoes!"

Dinah raised up her eyebrow, obviously enjoying teasing poor Hunter who was beside himself with indignation.

"Hunter, you act so flamboyant sometimes, it's funny," I said, just to tease him more.

"Yeah, what with the nature dude getup," Dinah said.

"And the shoes," Ashlynn said, crying with mirth, "Oh, it's so beautiful. The shoes!"

Hunter looked at the three of us, and it dawned on him we were teasing him. He pulled out his axe and we all stopped laughing. Then, he used to it make something. When we realized they were shoes, we all began laughing our heads off. Hunter put on his hand-made heels and climbed over the fence and walked down the tarmac road, while wiggling his non-existent hips.

Ashlynn wolf-whistled and then, Winter yelled at us all. Hunter put his shoes back on quickly and hid the heels. Winter told me to wait for my team, so I sat down and drank some water. Gus came out and then, I walked with him for a while, in awkward silence. Sombra appeared next and then, I gladly ditched Gus for her.

"If you pull that disappearing act on me one more time, I will cut you," she said, "Simple, _chica_."

I told her about Hunter's heels and she started laughing as well.

Then, we reached a bend in the road and we saw a little girl with a red hood. Zale tried calling out to her to ask her if she saw people going in that way. She ran, but when Apple called her, she smiled all nicely and pointed up that way.

We stopped because Daring needed to pee- not that he said in so many words. He told us he wants to polish his mirrors and then, disappeared. So, we all had to wait and then, Blondie struck up a conversation with me.

So, Blondie I began walking together up a small path that run in between a swamp. Apple began yelling at Sombra, saying _she_ told _Sombra_ so, that there was a river.

When we came out into the clearing, we saw a bridge over something akin to a puddle.

"Oh ho, now that's a river! So what's that molehill, estupido? A mountain?" Sombra asked, laughing.

Apple blushed and then, we walked across the bridge and up a steep path.

"Hey, Blondie," I said, "You know, I heard something about you and Dexter…"

Blondie went pale.

"You… you did?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah…" I said, suddenly aware that something was up, so I planned to follow it as far as it could go.

"Who could have told you?" she wondered.

"There are people who don't like you, Blondie," I said, "So, tell me so I can help you stop the rumors."

"Why would anyone listen to you?"

"Why wouldn't they?" I said, feeling a lot like my mom whenever she talked to some stupid general, "I'm not really one of your best friends and I'm called 'evil' so if I say it isn't true, people would believe me because I would have no reason to cover up for you."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she gulped to calm herself down.

"Okay, this morning, when we were all alone, I managed to get Dexter by himself and then, I asked him out."

I reeled back, shocked. Blondie… and Dex?

"But… but he said that he rather enjoyed being my friend and cameraman and then, he changed the topic and I felt like such an idiot, because I didn't really like him," she said, bawling now, "I only wanted everyone to believe I am a princess as well, because no one believes me ever after. So, if I got with Dexter-"

"Everyone would believe you were a princess," I said, softly.

"Yes! But now, if anyone finds out, they'll think he's a true Prince Charming and he refused because I'm not a princess!"

Blondie held her face in between her hands, shoulders shaking. I patted her awkwardly, feeling bad about getting it out of her.

"Blondie," I said, "Apple and Briar are your BFFAs, and they believe you. It doesn't matter what people like Duchess say. She's just real jelly."

Blondie laughed.

"Don't try and act like that, Raven," she said, wiping her tears.

"But, seriously, Blondie, you're pretty… and… and smart and have loads of fans," I pointed out, "And you have nice hair and you make people feel nice about themselves."

She began smiling at that.

"So, forget about people not believing you're not a princess," I said, "You want to be you, be you. You have a heart of a princess underneath it all. So, you're more of a princess than most people are."

Blondie hugged me- or tried to at least, because she couldn't reach my shoulders.

We saw this old lady and then, we asked if she saw a group of colorful teens pass by. She nodded. We asked her how long ago she saw them. She was like 'fifteen minutes.'

Then, she made us give her two crowns for the two questions we asked. Then, she asked us like EIGHT questions and when we lost her, Blondie was fuming because she didn't get eight crowns. That's the Blondie I know.

We came up to the top of the passage and found the Minions again, stumbling about. Hunter praised Dinah, saying she must have been part robot or something, because she didn't get tired. Then, he said I was cheating and I was probably using my magic to propel my legs.

I flexed my muscles.

"You just jelly that I'm fit and you're not," I said.

He ripped off his shirt and flexed his biceps. Sombra screamed a long invective of Spanish curse words and yelled: "GIVE ME A PIECE OF THAT!" which got her the finger from Ashlynn. Sombra looked at Ashlynn, surprised. Then, she came and hugged her.

"Ashlynn Ella, I am marrying you!" she said, carrying her bridal style, "You are the coolest princess ever after!"

"Hey!" Arianna said.

Then, our groups realized that we were near the assessing point so we all began running to it. Our team was in the lead and we nearly reached the assessors first when Winter screamed: FREEZE! And then, all of us were frozen in midair as the Minions passed us and made us come last.

When they were debriefed, Winter unfroze us and we all began yelling at her. Hugo chuckled and pointed out that they, technically, still came before us. Then, we brought out or weapons and the black assessor and the Indian assessor carried him and put him inside a goat pen.

"That idea was genius," Sombra said, "If I wasn't planning to marry Ashlynn, I'd marry you guys."

The Indian assessor laughed.

"We don't even know your name," the black dude admitted.

"Well, same goes here," Gus said, eying their cookies dangerously.

"I'm Steven," the black assessor said, "And he's Timeer."

"Timeer? What kind of name is that?"

"An awesome name!" Timeer said.

We all looked at him and he glared at us. He snatched up my stick and waved it at us. But it wasn't so threatening because Ashlynn had threaded flowers in his hair.

"Can I have your flower?" I yelled.

"No, that strawberry blonde girl gave it to me," he replied, "I never get flowers, for some strange reason."

"Ashlynn gave it to you?" Sombra asked, "Ashlynn Ella, we are _so_ over!"

"Okay!" she said cheekily. Sombra clutched her heart.

"You stab me!"

"Okay!"

"DIE, ASHLYNN, DIE!" she crowed, jumping at her and wrestling her down. Next thing we knew, the birdies and the bees were holding her back.

After that, we go down a long dusty road to our campsite. Dinah and Daring tried to get us lost by leading us up another path, but we all got yelled at and we were sent back. We walked down that road for at least three hours and then, we stopped in front of a big bush for half an hour. Then, Steve, Timeer and Hugo got so mad that they climbed out of it and called us lazy people. They made us march ahead of them and we reached a girl's school that had a small shop that sold soda. Everyone lost it and began hollering about it. Then, we entered the camp and Maddie came running up to us and told me and Sombra how clean the bathrooms were.

We dropped our bags and ran our asses off to the bathrooms. Turns out Maddie was lying. What was lurking there was nasty enough to even make Butternut sick.

I suddenly felt bad for the leaders and Apple who had to clean the bathrooms. Because they were so dirty it was horrifying.

Then, it was our turn to cook so we're making rice and fried chicken for the non-vegans and baked beans for the vegans. I am grateful there are no vegans in my tree-house tonight.

Well, I have to go. There's a meeting right now, so I'll probably write tomorrow. Peace!

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I just don't get my laptop since school has started! Please review so I am motivated into begging for it next weekend.<strong>

**And, also, I'm only accepting Royal OCs for girls now or male OCs. Unless, you want to see your character have a minor role.**

**And, I plan to finish this fanfiction on Legcay Day, which will be 21st September, which will leave us with around 15 or so chapters. Unless, you think I should do all of the school year in one fanfic, I plan to have sequels.**

**Finally, I will be following mostly cartoon canon with a couple scenes here and there from the books. PEACE!**


End file.
